Naruto ANBU
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Después del ataque de Pain el consejo decide que Naruto debe madurar más rápido, razón por la cual le ponen una prueba, la prueba ANBU, en donde Naruto conocerá lo cruel que puede ser el mundo. UA/violencia
1. Capítulo 1: Introducción

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Este fic contiene situaciones fuertes, personas sensibles favor de abstenerse a leer. Está inspirado, aunque no es ninguna adaptación, en los fic "Es mi promesa", "ANBU" e "Itami no satsu". **

**Naruto ANBU**

**Capítulo 1: Introducción **

Desde que Naruto volvió a Konoha nada ha sido lo mismo para él; a diferencia del pasado ahora contaba con la aceptación o tolerancia de una buena parte de la población de Konoha, tenía bastantes amigos, el reconocimiento de la mayoría de los shinobis de la hoja y la protección de la quinta Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

Habían pasado bastantes cosas desde que llego: el rescate del Kazekage Gaara, el intento fallido de rescatar a Sasuke, el asesinato de Asuma, la muerte de Jiraiya y de la mayoría de los akatsukis, incluyendo de Pein, su líder y la destrucción material de la gran mayoría de Konoha.

En el consejo de la hoja, compuesto por los líderes de los clanes militares y civiles de gran importancia, los consejeros de la Hokage y la misma Hokage, discutieron un asunto de suma importancia para cierto shinobi hiperactivo y cabeza hueca, después de una acalorada discusión la Hokage fue la encargada de darle a conocer a Naruto la decisión del consejo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba ayudando a la reconstrucción de la poderosa Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, era principios de enero y no faltaba mucho para terminar la reconstrucción total de la aldea.

\- ¡Vamos Sakura-chan!- grito Naruto a todo pulmón- falta muy poco para terminar de reconstruir la aldea, _dattebayo_.

\- ¡NA-RU-TO!- dijo Sakura notablemente enfadada- si me vuelves a gritar en la oreja… ¡Te voy a partir el hocico! ¡Entendiste!- termino gritando a todo pulmón y asustando de muerte a todos los que se encontraban alrededor, dejando blanco a Naruto.

Justo en ese momento apareció un ANBU- Uzumaki Naruto, la Hokage lo solicita en su despacho inmediatamente.- dijo el ANBU mecánicamente.

Naruto miro al ANBU confundido y solo asintió levemente, inmediatamente después el ANBU desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La Hokage se encontraba bebiendo y pensando acerca de lo que le iba a decir a Naruto y acerca de lo que iba a pasar el próximo año con él. Tsunade reflexiono acerca de su propia vida, durante su juventud tres experiencias la marcaron de manera permanente; la muerte de su pequeño hermano Nawaki, la muerte de su amado novio Dan y…la prueba ANBU. La prueba ANBU consiste en obligar a un shinobi que no es Jōnin, pero que tiene un alto nivel y fácilmente podría ser considerado al puesto de Hokage o al puesto de líder de su clan, a ser un ANBU durante todo un año, sin interrupciones, ni descanso. La prueba se divide en tres etapas: entrenamiento, espionaje e infiltración A, y espionaje e infiltración S. Tiene como objetivo capacitar al shinobi al que se le aplica a asumir una posición de liderazgo y toma de decisiones difíciles, de enfrentarlo a lo peor del mundo para que madure y tenga experiencia acerca de lo peor de la vida de un shinobi.

La etapa de entrenamiento consiste en una misión o dos misiones de poca importancia y en caso de fracasar no afecta de manera grave a los intereses o el prestigio de la aldea, en esta etapa el shinobi aprende y/o afina habilidades de espionaje, infiltración, asesinato, entre otras cosas que caracterizan a los ANBU. La etapa de espionaje e infiltración A consiste en una serie de misiones clas de suma importancia para la aldea acerca de enemigos y aliados extranjeros, misiones que pueden llegar a tener una duración indefinida. Por último la etapa de espionaje e infiltración S, si es que hay tiempo de realizarla o si el shinobi no ha sufrido una crisis psicológica de algún tipo, consiste en una misión o una serie de misiones clas de suma importancia para la aldea acerca de enemigos internos dentro del país o dentro de la misma aldea.

A Jiraiya le aplicaron la prueba ANBU antes de ir a la Segunda Guerra Shinobi y durante mucho tiempo no fue el mismo, a ella misma la debilito tanto psicológicamente que se vio muy tentada a renunciar a ser shinobi, la única razón por la que aguanto es porque tenía a Dan de su lado y a Orochimaru… bueno mejor ni decir cómo le afecto a su personalidad y a su forma de pensar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien azoto la puerta, era el shinobi número 1 en sorprender a la gente.

\- Hola Tsunade- oba-chan- dijo sonriente Naruto, más su sonrisa desapareció cuando observo que la Hokage tenía un rostro muy serio.

\- Uzumaki Naruto, he de comunicarte que debido a tu poder y habilidad has sido seleccionado para la prueba ANBU- dijo Tsunade con un tono de voz bastante frío.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es una misión importante?- pregunto Naruto con un tono de voz entre serio y emocionado.

\- Algo así… - dijo Tsunade pensativa antes de retomar la compostura- la prueba ANBU es una serie de misiones ANBU para ayudarte a madurar y darte dotes de líder- finalizo la Hokage.

\- No soy quien para decirte la clase de misiones que tendrás, pero durante el siguiente año estarás realizando este tipo de misiones, y hasta que termine el periodo de la prueba, te incapaciten o mueras no podrás regresar a la aldea- dijo Tsunade ante la atónita mirada de Naruto.

-Pero…- pero antes de que a Naruto se pusiera a replicar fue interrumpida por la Hokage.

\- Esta decisión ha sido tomada por el consejo y no es posible negarte, en caso de que quieras negarte se te destituirá como shinobi de la hoja- termino de decir Tsunade ante un boquiabierto Naruto.

\- Cualquier duda que tengas se te responderá durante el viaje, las misiones te las asignara el capitán de tu escuadrón o tu superior ANBU, tienes que dirigirte inmediatamente a la salida de la aldea- dijo Tsunade.

\- Pero…- nuevamente fue interrumpido por la Hokage- no te podrás despedir de nadie ni recoger nada, se les asignara a shinobis de la aldea cuidar lo que quedo de tus pertenencias personales, necesito una lista de estas para mañana, igualmente se les informara a tus familiares y a tu actual equipo shinobi que saliste a realizar una importante misión por tiempo indefinido.

Naruto ya no dijo nada ni intento decir nada más, simplemente dio media vuelta, y todavía confundido por la repentina y desconcertante información asignada procedió a dirigirse a la salida de la aldea.

\- Una última cosa- dijo Tsunade deteniendo a Naruto- no dejes que la oscuridad de este mundo te transforme ni destruya tu actual personalidad, recuerda que a pesar de todo sigues siendo una buena persona- dijo Tsunade a punto de quebrársele la voz y conteniendo las lágrimas.

Naruto únicamente asintió y le dio una de esas cálidas y amplias sonrisas que lo caracterizan, Tsunade supo por experiencia propia que probablemente ella no vería esas sonrisas por un largo tiempo y que quizá esa sonrisa era la última en su tipo. Decidió no pensar en eso por el momento, había cosas mucho más importantes que hacer en este momento, luego tendría tiempo para lamentarse por el destino de Naruto y maldecir al consejo hasta el cansancio. Tsunade sabía que Naruto no tenía ningún problema en ser la víctima, durante años fue torturado en su niñez por la propia aldea y logro superarlo, pero… ¿podría superar estar al otro lado de la balanza? ¿Podría superar ser el victimario? Suspiro, saco una botella de sake, se la acabo y procedió a seguir trabajando.

Mientras tanto Naruto llegaba a las puertas de la aldea, se quedó pensativo, por un lado feliz de que Tsunade reconociera su fuerza y su talento para manejar este tipo de misiones, de pequeño siempre le exigió al tercero misiones de rango elevado, y por fin sus ruegos se iban a cumplir. Por otro lado estaba triste de verse obligado a abandonar la aldea que tanto amaba en tan poco tiempo, no había pasado ni un año completo desde su llegada y se veía obligado nuevamente a irse acompañado de un shinobi desconocido, que en su momento eso fue Jiraiya. Y por otro lado se encontraba desconcertado del comportamiento de la Hokage, ella sabía de su fuerza de voluntad y de su poder, así que no entendía que era lo que le preocupaba tanto a Tsunade.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas y noto cuando un ANBU aterrizo cerca de él. Naruto lo saludo y se presentó en seguida.

\- Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto y próximo Hokage de Konoha, _Dattebayo_\- dijo efusivamente Naruto.

El ANBU simplemente contesto.

\- Yo soy Tora y seré tu superior ANBU- hablo con un tono de voz neutral- debido a la actual situación de la aldea espero que comprendas que se están gastando recursos muy importantes durante esta formación.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Formación? ¿De qué hablas?- pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada más fue interrumpido.

\- Te lo explicare en el camino- fue lo único que ella dijo antes de emprender la marcha.

\- ¡Oye espera!- grito Naruto mientras salía de la aldea para darle alcance a la kunoichi. Antes de saltar a los arboles desvió su vista en dirección a la aldea, sería la última vez que la vería en mucho tiempo.


	2. Capítulo 2: La primera misión

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Los dragones purpura no me pertenecen. Este fic contiene situaciones fuertes, personas sensibles favor de abstenerse a leer. **

**Capítulo 2: La primera misión**

En estos momentos Naruto y su acompañante se dirigían al este del País del Fuego, durante el día anterior la ANBU cuyo nombre en clave era Tora le había explicado a Naruto, lo más detallado posible que le permitían las circunstancias (específicamente la explosiva personalidad de Naruto) en qué consistía la prueba ANBU.

\- Entonces… ¿dices que voy a tener que matar gente inocente? ¡No lo hare, la Hokage no lo permitiría!- dijo Naruto con una convicción que impresionaría a cualquiera.

La kunoichi suspiro y respondió:

\- Dije que es algo posible, de eso dependerán las circunstancias de la misión, como ANBU nuestra mayor prioridad es cumplir la misión, cualquier otra cosa puede esperar.

\- A todo esto ¿en qué consistirá nuestra primera misión?- pregunto Naruto curioso.

\- Primero lo primero, ¿tienes la lista de tus cosas personales?- pregunto la ANBU.

Naruto le lanzo un pergamino mientras decía:

\- Para ser honesto no tengo muchas cosas materiales valiosas, así que poco importa si algo les pasa.

La ANBU ignoro el intento de plática de Naruto y dijo:

\- ¿Que tanto conoces acerca de la política del País del Fuego?

\- La verdad, nada, a mí no me interesan esas cosas- la ANBU solo suspiro mientras comenzaba a explicar su situación.

\- El País del fuego está dividido en 8 grandes distritos y el territorio original, cada distrito tiene 4 departamentos, y cada departamento 2 regiones. Cada distrito se maneja como si fuese una ciudad. En total existen 8 feudales distritales que se encargan del trabajo político y económico de los distritos. Además de ser estos sujetos los que piden ayuda militar en caso de cualquier conflicto armado en su distrito. Son inmensamente ricos y poderosos y solo le rinden cuentas a tres hombres: el Hokage, líder de las fuerzas shinobis del país, el Comandante General de los ejércitos no shinobis, líder y encargado de los guardias, soldados feudales y cualquier otro guerrero que no use jutsus para pelear y el Feudal Imperial o el Daimyō del País del Fuego, el máximo dirigente político del país y líder directo del territorio original, que es poco menos de la mitad del territorio del país y sus recursos.*

Naruto intentaba digerir toda esta información antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con nuestra misión?

\- Uno de los nobles que maneja una de las regiones del este tiene un hijo, al cual consiente demasiado, ha desarrollado una personalidad bastante egoísta, altanera y engreída- dijo la ANBU.

\- Algo así como Sasuke- dijo Naruto.

\- Peor, se cree intocable solo por ser el hijo de uno de los nobles, y hasta cierto punto lo es.

\- Es obvio que es una persona desagradable, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con nuestra misión?- pregunto Naruto.

\- Hace dos años el adolescente financio una banda de rufianes adolescentes por el simple hecho de estar aburrido de estar encerrado en lo que él define una jaula de oro. Pronto empezó a participar en las acciones de la banda de manera discreta.

\- ¿Y su padre no dijo nada?- pregunto Naruto molesto.

\- El amor de un padre puede cegarlo ante la verdad y solo ve lo que quiere ver, él afirma que es imposible que su hijo de noble cuna esté implicado en esto e incluso ha amenazado que cualquiera que lance calumnias a su hijo de esa manera será severamente castigado- termino de decir la ANBU.

\- ¿Y nuestra misión es detenerlos?- dijo el rubio muy decepcionado de que su primera misión sea la de detener una simple banda de delincuentes.

\- No es tan sencillo, el adolescente actualmente tiene 19 años y fue a conocer a su prometida, eso deja a la banda vulnerable a un ataque shinobi y él lo sabe, debido a que se cree parte de ella la protege de cualquier amenaza, incluso shinobis de Konoha- dijo Tora.

\- Pero no puede detenernos, ¿o sí?- dijo Naruto muy seguro de que la respuesta sería no.

\- Una vez más no es tan sencillo como parece, la banda es muy pequeña para llamar la atención, solo cubre un pueblo, así que no le dan importancia los guardias u otros guerreros no shinobis encargados de la seguridad de los ciudadanos del País del Fuego. Ahora a Konoha no le sería muy difícil eliminar a esa banda, pero el muchacho que los protege y financia defiende su organización diciendo que es caritativa, el simple hecho de que ese malcriado los defienda es una señal de alarma si Konoha pretende intervenir, no nos arriesgaríamos a pelearnos con un noble solo por un pueblo, eso sería ridículo.

\- ¡El padre no debería de defenderlos si son rufianes…- decía Naruto eufórico cuando la ANBU lo interrumpió.

\- Me refería al hijo, debido a la edad que tiene, y a su compromiso en poco tiempo él será un noble y tendrá influencia en el País del Fuego, y déjame decirte algo acerca de los nobles de esta familia, son bastantes rencorosos.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras.

\- El pueblo no tiene más de 5 000 habitantes y es de paso, solo lo visitan familiares de las personas que viven ahí o comerciantes y shinobis que van de paso, está muy aislado de cualquier población importante y se localiza en una zona que no es estratégica de ningún modo.

Naruto estaba procesando la información que recibía de la ANBU.

\- Para hacer nuestra misión más difícil el hijo del noble contrato cuatro equipos de Kumo para proteger a su banda, la misión que tienen esos ninjas es la de impedir la entrada de ninjas de Konoha o de cualquier otra nación. Una vez más nadie se va a arriesgar a iniciar un conflicto en contra de otras aldeas ninjas por un simple pueblo- finalizo la ANBU.

\- Para evitar levantar sospechas los ninjas contratados son un equipo de alto rango estándar, tresChūnin y un Jōnin- dijo la ANBU terminando la explicación.

Naruto analizaba la información que le dieron, era acerca de eliminar una banda de rufianes que no representaba mayor amenaza que para un simple pueblo, pequeño, aislado y tan insignificante que si lo destruyeran nadie le daría mayor importancia. A pesar de que sabían de la situación dentro del pueblo nadie se atrevía a hacer nada debido al miedo de iniciar un conflicto contra un noble o contra otra aldea ninja. ¡Ese joven era un pelmazo! Estaba arriesgando la seguridad de un pueblo, de su región e incluso del país para proteger a una banda de rufianes, ¡si le dieran cinco minutos a solas con él!

\- Si dices que el problema es tan insignificante y es muy arriesgado solucionarlo, ¿Por qué lo vamos a hacer?- pregunto Naruto, no era que no quisiera ayudarlos, al contrario, quería partir el culo a esos rufianes y ser el libertador del pueblo, pero le dio curiosidad que no hicieran nada justo hasta este momento.

\- ¡Eso es confidencial, nosotros nos limitamos a seguir ordenes, no a cuestionarlas! ¡En el futuro solo limítate a cumplirlas!- respondió la ANBU mostrándose bastante enojada.

\- ¡Solo tenía curiosidad, no te enojes!- respondió Naruto.

\- Esta bien, tengo permitido revelarte el por qué, pero escucha bien, ¡esta será la primera, única y última vez que cuestionas una orden en ANBU o te obligaran a ser un Genin por siempre!- finalizo la kunoichi dejando muy asustado a Naruto.

\- La suegra sabe de los rumores de lo que su nuero hace en este pueblo y contrato nuestros servicios para deshacerse de esa banda, debido a las condiciones de la misión está clasificada como de rango A, a pesar de que digan que "no es muy importante" fallarle a un noble nos hace quedar muy mal, y en estos precisos momentos no nos podemos dar ese lujo. Además en un principio los rufianes no cometían crímenes tan graves, el peor crimen registrado hasta hace algunas semanas era la extorción, en su mayoría era vandalismo. Pero algo ocurrió recientemente, la banda se está poniendo muy agresiva, se habla de secuestros, asesinatos y desaparecidos. Algunos han intentado huir de ese pueblo, pero nunca llegan a sus destinos y estamos casi seguros que dentro de la fosa común que está a tres kilómetros de la frontera del pueblo se encuentran los cuerpos de aquellos que intentaron escapar. El pueblo corre el riesgo de desaparecer y de convertirse en una base de ladrones y mercenarios, si se sabe que el noble que controlaba la región es responsable de esa serie de eventos su reputación se verá muy afectada y con eso su influencia con otros nobles, afectaría a ambas familias, y la familia de la prometida no está dispuesta a tolerar verse involucrada en tal escándalo.

\- ¿Significa que lo hacemos más por la reputación de la familia de la nobleza que por la seguridad de los habitantes del pueblo?- pregunto Naruto enfadado.

\- Así es el mundo- fue la simple respuesta de la kunoichi.

\- ¿Porque los habitantes del pueblo no intentaron huir antes?- pregunto Naruto.

\- Como ya dije antes la banda no era tan agresiva como estos últimos días, la mayoría de la gente de este pueblo es muy pobre como para comenzar una nueva vida en otro lado, además de no conocer a nadie más que los ayudara a instalarse, intentar huir antes era más arriesgado que quedarse aquí con la bola de criminales, ¿además tu abandonarías tu hogar solo por una pandilla de rufianes?- cuestiono la kunoichi.

\- Bueno… yo…

\- ¿Por qué no abandonaste la aldea cuando eras más joven y la gente te trataba mal?- pregunto la kunoichi queriendo que Naruto entendiera las razones de la gente al quedarse.

\- Porque no tenía a donde, ir, no tenía quien me guiara, además, Konoha es mi hogar- dijo Naruto convencido, antes de poner una cara de reflexión ante sus propias palabras.

\- ¡Debemos de ayudarlos!- dijo Naruto con una mirada de convicción.

\- Eso haremos, pero como te dije antes, no es tan sencillo como parece- finalizo la kunoichi.

\- ¿Entonces como lo haremos?- pregunto Naruto bastante angustiado.

\- Pon mucha atención, este es el plan: nos disfrazaremos como simples civiles, yo la madre y tú el hijo desobediente, no tendrás que actuar mucho, ese papel te lo sabes de memoria. Llegaremos y fingiremos ser familia de un anciano que sabemos murió recientemente, diremos que vinimos a despedirnos y nos quedaremos algún tiempo, una vez adentro…- pero la explicación de la kunoichi se vio interrumpida por Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué disfrazarnos? ¿Por qué simplemente no entramos y pateamos el trasero de esa banda de criminales?- pregunto Naruto bastante confundido.

La kunoichi suspiro al tiempo que le explicaba el porqué de su proseguir.

\- Si hiciéramos eso entraríamos en conflicto con Kumo, con el futuro noble y con la familia de la novia; el objetivo final de la misión es salvaguardar el honor y la reputación de los nobles de manera discreta, para eso evitaremos el conflicto lo más que se pueda y acabaremos con la banda de criminales sin ser reconocidos como shinobis de la hoja, lo haremos parecer un ajuste de cuentas por parte de los aldeanos, que te quede muy claro Naruto… ¡Nosotros nunca estuvimos aquí y no matamos a nadie!- dijo la kunoichi con un tono de voz que no daba lugar a replicas.

Durante el resto de la explicación Naruto se quedó callado. Tora continúo la explicación:

\- Como iba diciendo una vez adentro probablemente la banda nos vigile, ahí entras tú, te comportaras como un rebelde, eventualmente ellos se interesaran en ti y probablemente te intenten reclutar, debes de pasar todas las pruebas de la forma más convincente posible, recuerda, eres un civil sin entrenamiento militar de ningún tipo, una vez adentro y que te ganes su confianza veremos cuál es la mejor forma de destruirlos, para eso necesito que seas un espía. ¿Alguna duda?

\- ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a actuar de civil si no puedo suprimir mi chakra completamente todo el tiempo, puedo hacerlo varios minutos, incluso una hora, pero días?! ¡Yo no tengo ese nivel de control de chakra!- exclamo Naruto sumamente alarmado.

\- No te preocupes, para eso existen los sellos supresores de chakra, además con esos sellos será más fácil engañar a los ninjas de Kumo, nos los colocaremos por la noche, cuando estemos a 5 horas de llegar al pueblo.

Naruto ya no estaba tan seguro de esta misión, él se imaginó que en su primera misión ANBU él tendría que hacer gala de todas sus habilidades, y ahora le salían con que su primera misión la tenían que realizar sin utilizar ninguna de sus técnicas shinobis, sinceramente no sabía que pensar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tal y como estaba previsto ellos llegaron a una distancia prudente del pueblo al que debían ir, se colocaron el sello supresor de chakra, se empolvaron y comenzaron a caminar. Naruto se sentía sumamente desprotegido, indefenso, durante años, incluso cuando dormía siempre tenía, aunque sea, una pequeña cantidad de chakra recorriendo su cuerpo, y ahora ya no sentía nada, no se había sentido así desde que era un niño de 8 años.

\- Relájate, te ves demasiado tenso, deberías de verte triste- dijo la kunoichi.

\- No me digas que me relaje, me siento desnudo- dijo sumamente incomodo Naruto.

\- Recuerda que ahora eres un civil y no puedes desactivar el sello de supresión de chakra a menos que yo te lo ordene o tú estés a punto de morir, si lo activas harás que esta misión se complique o que fracase- dijo la kunoichi a Naruto.

Ambos se encontraban vestidos con ropas andrajosas de color marrón claro, Naruto con un juego de camisa, pantalón y sandalias de una tela de mala calidad y bastante usada, su cabello rubio se encontraba maltratado y con polvo, su piel morena mostraba manchas de suciedad que de no ser porque él presencio como se hicieron, juraría que había durado semanas sin bañarse como dios manda. La kunoichi por otro lado tenía un conjunto de falda que le llegaba a la mitad de las pantorrillas y una camisa bastante sucia, su cabello se encuentra libre y maltratado, de un color purpura que se ve opaco por el polvo, su cara se encuentra manchada por el polvo y rastros de sudor, sus ojos cafés muestran cansancio y tristeza, además de que tiene sobre su cabeza un sombrero de paja kasa. Ambos se encuentran cargando lo que parecen bolsas de piel con provisiones y otros artículos, obviamente Naruto tiene una carga más pesada que su compañera. Cualquiera diría que son más un par de pobres diablos que ninjas enviados para hacer una misión.

Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea ambos detectan que los están observando, a pesar de las advertencias de su capitán no puede evitar ponerse nervioso. Pero antes de que siquiera pusieran un pie dentro del pueblo un grupo de adolescentes con el torso desnudo se acercan y los rodean, tal y como estaba previsto Naruto los encara arrogante mientras que la mujer se pone nerviosa y se abraza más a su acompañante.

\- Pero miren nada más, carne fresca- dice burlonamente uno de ellos.

\- Piérdanse- dice furiosamente Naruto.

Los demás adolescentes desvían su atención al muchacho que les falto el respeto.

\- ¿Y tú eres…?- dijo uno de ellos aparentando desinterés.

\- El que te pateara el trasero si te sigues acercando a nosotros- responde Naruto de manera agresiva.

Ellos únicamente sonríen de una manera que a Naruto solo consigue ponerlo nervioso.

\- Disculpen a mi hijo, no queremos problemas, nos enteramos que mi padre murió y vinimos a darle el último adiós- dijo la fémina del grupo de dos viajeros.

Ellos solo se miran entre si y se apartan, permitiéndoles seguir su camino.

Mientras el par de viajeros sigue caminado al lado del grupo de adolescentes aparece un shinobi.

\- ¿Quiénes son?- pregunta uno de ellos.

\- Al parecer vienen a un funeral- dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo de adolescentes.

\- Vigílenlos y comprueben su historia- dice el ninja de manera autoritaria.

\- Ese es su trabajo, no el nuestro, además las últimas cinco personas que vinieron resultaron no ser más que lo que dijeron que eran- dijo el líder del grupo con molestia- y solo pusieron paranoico a nuestra banda.

\- Es cierto, ¡nadie se mete con los grandiosos dragones purpura!- agrega otro de ellos.

El shinobi únicamente suspira y se va.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto y su compañera llegan a una pequeña posada y se preparan para ir a un funeral.

\- Prepárate para ir al funeral, y recuerda tú te llamas Menma y yo Nayuta- dijo la kunoichi.

\- Ok, eto… ¿aquí no hay regaderas, tinas o algo que se le parezca?- pregunta Naruto.

\- Es un pueblo muy pequeño y pobre, no se pueden dar esos lujos aquí, báñate con esa cubeta de agua que está en el baño y utiliza ese zacate para tallarte, ve primero- dice la kunoichi, Naruto asiente y entra al baño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya es de noche y una pequeña cantidad de personas en el pueblo se dirigen al cementerio local, todos, incluyéndolos, están vestidos de negro, la única diferencia en su vestuario es precisamente el color, porque en todo lo demás se le parece mucho a las ropas con las que llegaron, cualquiera diría que tiñeron sus ropas de negro.

Aunque la comitiva avanza a paso lento se les nota muy nerviosos, sobre todo cuando varios miembros de la banda de criminales que ha azotado este pueblo aparecen. El anciano difundo se llamaba Kenji.

\- No sabía que Kenji tuviera familia- les dice una de las ancianas a los forasteros.

\- No nos separamos en buenos términos- dice Naruto- ni siquiera sé porque estamos aquí, él dijo que no tenía ninguna hija- termino Naruto haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar indiferente. De repente su "madre" sollozo y él se confundió, los que se encontraban observando asumieron que el rubio había malinterpretado los sentimientos de su madre o era muy rencoroso, entre otra cosas.

El funeral paso sin pena ni gloria, a Naruto de verdad le impresionaba las dotes de actora de la mujer, si no fuera porque sabía que estaba actuando él realmente creería que se encontraba en el funeral de su padre.

Regresaron a la posada y cada quien se acostó en su respectivo futón.

\- Escucha bien Menma, mañana nos mudamos a una pequeña casa que tiene el suficiente espacio para los dos, son tres habitaciones bastante pequeñas, pero recuerda que solo es temporal- Naruto comprendió la indirecta de que es posible que los estén vigilando.

Naruto se quedó un tiempo despierto, el pueblo contenía en su mayoría casas de madera, muchas bastante viejas o temporales (duraba años antes de caerse o volverse sumamente inseguras debido al riesgo de derrumbe), en verdad era un pueblo, pequeño, y nunca había visitado uno y vivido en las mismas condiciones que los aldeanos del lugar, siempre en posadas u hoteles que si bien no eran los mejores estaban mejor que muchas casas de la zona donde se hospedaba. Procedió a dormirse, su papel en la misión era la de hacer de "chico malo" y mañana debía esforzarse más de dar esa impresión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al siguiente día Naruto se encontraba vagando por el pueblo, a ciencia cierta no sabía qué hacer, si bien de pequeño siempre gasto bromas a los aldeanos y era el terror de maestros y del Hokage, hace mucho que hacía el esfuerzo de portarse bien, no tenía idea de cómo ser realmente un chico malo.

\- Oye tu- escucho que gritaban y desvió la mirada a un trio de adolescentes de entre 14 y 16 años, más o menos de su edad.

\- Si tú- volvió a repetir alguien del grupo, Naruto se acercó con desconfianza.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo el que parecía ser el líder de ese trio.

\- Me llamo Menma- dijo todavía con desconfianza.

\- Empezamos por el pie izquierdo, no sabes quienes somos ¿o sí?- comento otro.

\- Debería…- comenzó a decir de manera arrogante.

\- ¡Nosotros somos los dragones purpura y aquí nosotros mandamos!- dijo el último de ellos.

\- Suena interesante- dijo Naruto.

\- Te interesa… sabes, desde que te vi detectamos que podrías llegar a ser un miembro potencial, solo tendrías que pasar una pequeña prueba- dijo comenzando a reírse mientras los otros le seguían la corriente.

\- En serio, ¿Cuál es?- pregunto Naruto creyendo que completaría su primera misión ANBU en tiempo record.

\- Síguenos- dijo el líder del trio.

Naruto comenzó a seguirlos sin imaginar lo que le pasaría a continuación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lo llevaron a un claro lodoso en donde estaban congregados unos 40 chicos de entre 10 y 21 años.

Naruto se encontraba nervioso pero intentaba no demostrarlo, se preguntaba cuál sería la dichosa prueba para poder entrar a esa banda, esperaba que no fuera algo así como asesinar a alguien o algo por el estilo.

De repente Naruto reconoció a los 5 chicos que los recibieron el día que llego con su madre.

\- Muy bien Menma la prueba consiste en pelear contra ellos al mismo tiempo y no morir- Naruto se quedó muy impresionado y pensó que era una mala broma.

\- Veamos que tanto aguantas, niño bonito- cuando los cinco se comenzaron a acercar blandiendo bates de madera caseros supo que no era ninguna broma. La pelea comenzó con Naruto esquivando algunos golpes, hasta que recordó que no debía de demostrar que tenía entrenamiento shinobi, por distraerse le dieron un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblegarse del dolor, el inmediatamente después respondió con un puñetazo en la cara del primero que lo golpeo, cuando le llego un golpe a la rodilla que lo tiro, intento levantarse pero le continuaron pegando.

En condiciones normales no le afectarían golpes tan débiles, pero con el sello de supresión de chakra y esa cosa tan rara que se toma para que disminuya de manera temporal su resistencia muscular su cuerpo quedó reducido a la fortaleza de un civil que hace ejercicio de manera exagerada. Lo que significa que con esas ramas de verdad le pueden romper un hueso o incluso matarlo. Para bien o para mal, su dura niñez y su entrenamiento shinobi le dieron una inusual resistencia al cansancio y al dolor.

Así que a pesar de la paliza se levantó, le salto encima a uno de ellos y lo comenzó a golpear hasta que lo volvieron a tumbar y lo dejaron inconsciente.

El miembro tumbado tenía un ojo cerrado debido a un hematoma que se le comenzaba a formar y le salía sangre de la boca, era obvio que le había causado un gran daño.

\- ¡Maldito cabron!- dijo levantándose dispuesto a matarlo, pero callo debido a que perdió el equilibrio.

\- De verdad que es resistente, con razón se nos puso al tú por tú- dijo el que parecía ser el líder de la banda- si sobrevive díganle que paso la primera prueba.

\- ¡En serio lo vamos a meter!- dijo uno de ellos jadeando por el cansancio y sorprendido por esa decisión, se suponía que lo golpearían y lo dejarían pudrirse en el lodazal hasta que despertara, si es que despertaba.

\- Sí, sería bueno tenerlo de nuestro lado- dijo el líder.

\- Y por si no te diste cuenta fue muy ingenuo y fácil de manipular- dijo otro apoyando la decisión del líder.

La mayoría de los presentes no discutió la decisión, al fin y al cabo, el líder y el candidato a noble que los financiaba eran los que siempre tomaban las decisiones dentro del grupo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Naruto se despertó ya era de noche, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía la espalda quemada, pero eso no era nada en comparación a como le dolía todo al moverse, intento levantarse pero descubrió que le dolía la pierna izquierda, específicamente a la altura de la pantorrilla.

\- Por un momento pensé que ya no te levantarías- escucho una voz en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto con dificultad, descubrió que tenía la boca seca y con sabor a tierra y sangre.

\- Eso no importa, se me dijo que te dijera que dos pruebas más y estabas dentro- Naruto no comprendió las palabras pero noto como la presencia comenzaba a alejarse, intento orientarse, pero la verdad no veía nada y cuando era de día no se fijó bien por donde había venido.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Hey! ¡Espera, no me dejes aquí!- grito, pero nadie le contesto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yugao se encontraba sumamente preocupada, era su responsabilidad mantener vivo a Naruto, ella dijo que él no estaba listo, pero nadie escucho. Ya había salido a buscarlo como civil, pero nadie sabía nada, si salía como shinobi la misión fracasaría, pero era mejor que reportar que había desaparecido en acción. Tan concentrada estaba en sus cavilaciones que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Por qué sigues despierta?- pregunto un muy golpeado, sucio y magullado Naruto que entraba cojeando por la puerta.

Sin darse cuenta ella grito:

\- ¡Gracias al cielo!- pero en vez de una mirada de preocupación o alivio recibió una mirada indiferente cargada con algo de… le parecía reproche, si creo que eso era.

\- ¡Que te paso?- pregunto con voz preocupada, pero era obvio que era para actuar ya que las facciones de su cara exigían una explicación más formal.

\- ¡Que te importa!- le respondió en voz alta mientras se acercaba a ella y le susurraba- Dos pruebas más y estoy dentro- dijo con una voz bastante cansada.

Ella solo asintió mientras suspiraba y seguía con su actuación:

\- ¡Soy tu madre! ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti!- dijo con voz afligida.

La discusión continúo un par de horas hasta que amaneció.

Durante los siguientes dos días Naruto no salió de su casa, Yugao se encargó de curarlo lo mejor posible sin usar chakra, con pomadas y pastillas que había conseguido meter al pueblo y con plantas medicinales de la zona.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido Naruto no sentía ninguna mejora, era la primera vez que sus heridas no cicatrizaban o disminuían de un día para otro, el sello de supresión de chakra le impedía usar el chakra del zorro también, era la primera vez que se curaba a la velocidad de una persona normal, y Naruto no podía entender como los demás lo aguantaban, ¿cómo diablos aguanto Rock Lee estar postrado en una cama durante días sin aburrirse?

Naruto no aguantaba más, y aunque el cuerpo le doliera horrores, aunque cojeara debido a que se fracturo tanto la tibia como el peroné. Aunque no podía abrir bien el ojo derecho y su capitana le advirtió que de moverse probablemente los huesos no soldarían bien. Él se levantó y fue en dirección a la puerta, en cuanto llego a ella se dio cuenta de cuanto le dolían sus heridas, aun así salió de la casa y se puso a caminar, no había ni llegado a la otra calle cuando un cuarteto de individuos que él sabía eran dragones purpura lo interceptaron.

\- Te dejaron para el arrastre- dijo con gracia uno de ellos, Naruto frunció el ceño, él no le veía la gracia.

\- Ya tranquilízate, listo para la segunda prueba- dijo otro a lo que Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bien Menma, síguenos entonces e intenta mantener el ritmo- dijo el primero que hablo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El líder de los dragones purpura estaba impresionado de que Menma se pudiera mover y caminar a solo dos días de la paliza y no dos semanas, como pensaba, aunque cuando lo vio bien pensó que debería de quedarse en reposo al menos una semana más. Aun así eso solo demostraba lo fuerte y resistente al dolor que era este tipo. Si comprobaba su lealtad y su confianza bien podría ponerlo como uno de sus guardaespaldas personales.

\- Bien Menma, al perecer te recuperas rápido, eso es bueno crees que puedas participar en otra pelea- dijo el líder a lo que Naruto solo le lanzo una cara de horror.

\- Tranquilízate hombre, esta vez solo tendrás que golpear, vamos a ajustar cuentas con uno que nos está fastidiando desde hace ya un tiempo- dijo el líder.

\- Ok…- dijo Naruto dando a entender que no sabía cómo referirse a él.

\- Para ti yo soy el gran dragón, ¡está claro!- termino de decir el líder de los dragones purpura con un tono de voz autoritario.

\- ¡Hai, gran dragón!- dijo Naruto con un tono de voz que reflejaba respeto.

\- Cuando seas un miembro oficial podrás elegir entre teñirte el pelo de purpura o rasurártelo- dijo uno de los acompañantes- a todo esto, ¿Por qué tú no tienes el pelo de un color purpura? Digo tu madre tiene el cabello de ese color- termino de hablar uno de ellos mientras el grupo de 7 adolescentes se ponía en camino.

\- Es simple, ella no es precisamente mi madre, soy adoptado- respondió Naruto comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

\- Yo pensé que tu padre era rubio, jamás pensamos que fueras adoptado- dijo uno de ellos mientras Naruto se daba una bofetada mental- y… ¿Cuál es su historia?- volvió a preguntar.

\- Es complicada, no me gusta hablar de eso- respondió Naruto sumamente nervioso, su capitana le había puesto a él y a sus clones a aprender tantos datos que algunos se le olvidaron, la historia inventada acerca de por qué su relación madre-hijo se estaba deteriorando era uno de esos datos. Por suerte a los demás les pareció que le incomodaba hablar sobre el tema y no preguntaron más, pero el líder agrego un último comentario:

\- Menma, si vas a pertenecer a nuestra banda vas a tener que confiar en nosotros, de ahora en adelante somos tu nueva familia, y en la familia no hay secretos.

Nadie dijo nada en lo que restaba de camino, 20 minutos después encontraron a su objetivo: un hombre mayor, de unos 50 años, que se encontraba vestido con harapos sucios, al verlos se levantó y puso en guardia.

\- ¡Malditos vagos! ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿No me han hecho ya suficiente daño?- dijo el anciano entre asustado y resignado.

A Naruto no le parecía ninguna amenaza, pero los otros seis lo rodearon y comenzaron a golpearlo, Naruto solo los miraba entre impresionado y aterrado.

\- Hey, Menma, adelante- dijo el líder mientras dos lo sostenían para mantenerlo de pie, se encontraba con múltiples moretones y heridas, desde recientes y a medio sanar como cicatrices hechas no hace mucho, sangraba por la nariz y por la boca.

\- Adelante Menma, no tenemos todo el día, esta es tu segunda prueba- dijo el líder animándolo a participar en la brutal paliza.

Temblando y cojeando se acercó hasta quedar frente al viejo, se sostuvo de uno de sus compañeros e intentando no pensar en lo que hacía, comenzó a darle puñetazos en el abdomen, a cada puñetazo que Naruto lanzaba el vejo gemía de dolor, llevaba diez golpes lanzados cuando simplemente no pudo más y dejo de golpearlo. No le importaba si la misión fallaba, ni importaba si lo regañaban, no podía seguir golpeando a un pobre anciano solo por cumplir esta misión, pero contrario a lo que esperaba no recibió ni reclamos ni golpes, solo felicitaciones.

Naruto parpadeo confundido, desde que él comenzó a participar en la golpiza se había desconectado de la realidad, pero al volver a esta descubrió lo que había hecho, lo había matado.

Tal vez fue por la vejes, por las anteriores palizas que obviamente había recibido, por la fuerza aplicada en su actual paliza, por no controlar su propia fuerza, pero sus golpes, de alguna manera lo habían matado. El viejo se encontraba tendido en el suelo, sin moverse, sin respirar.

Todos los demás miembros de la banda lo felicitaron y le dijeron que su última prueba seria la próxima semana, pero Naruto apenas y reaccionaba a lo que había hecho, él solo camino en dirección a su hogar solo, sin compañía de nadie hasta la casa en donde estaban hospedándose para poder seguir con tan rara y detestable misión, en cuanto llego a su casa sumergió su cabeza en una cubeta de agua durante varios minutos, hasta que salió bruscamente a tomar aire.

Naruto había matado a pocas personas a lo largo de su trayecto como shinobi, al menos en comparación a otros shinobis más experimentados, nunca se había arrepentido debido a que esas personas que él había matado se lo merecían con creces; pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, mato a una persona inocente cuyo único pecado era ser enemigo de sus verdugos, durante el resto de la tarde Naruto se la paso rezando a kami por el alma de aquel viejo y pidiendo perdón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había pasado una semana desde que mataron a golpes al pobre de Naka, un anciano que antes de meterse en problemas con la banda de los dragones purpura era un próspero comerciante, hasta que una serie de accidentes y desgracias lo dejaron como un vagabundo. Accidentes y desgracias que él sospechaba fueron causados por los dragones purpura.

El chico de unos 19 años se llama Iwaki, tiene una complexión física atlética, cabello y ojos negros como la noche y viste un kimono masculino de color azul oscuro. Es uno de los pocos jóvenes, que no solo rechazan unirse a los dragones purpura, si no también que se les opone, a tal grado que planea seriamente organizarse con el resto de los aldeanos para expulsarlos del pueblo.

Antes sus acciones eran tolerables, pero alguien tenía que decir hasta aquí, y él era uno de los que más creía que era necesario dibujar esa línea, a la fuerza de ser necesario.

Pero no esta noche, esta noche había invitado a su novia Akiza a salir para divertirse y alegrarla un poco, y quien sabe, tal vez en un mes proponerle matrimonio. Se paró frente a su casa y toco la puerta, al abrirla vio la visión más bella en su vida.

Akiza es una hermosa joven de 16 años de cabello lacio, largo hasta la cintura y de un negro intenso, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y cara con rasgos finos, cuerpo esbelto y una sonrisa adornando su cara. Se encuentra vestida con un hermoso vestido de tirantes negro de una pieza, un poco ajustado, marcando más sus curvas. Su vestido deja su espalda descubierta y le llega cinco dedos arriba de las rodillas.

Se da una vuelta al tiempo que dice:

\- Estoy lista.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esa misma noche Naruto tiene su última prueba, él tiene que dar una paliza a un tal Iwaki, matarlo de ser posible y traumar a su novia, aunque no lo habían acordado el plan era mutilarle algún brazo o pierna.

Por supuesto en un principio Naruto le dijo a su superior que no haría eso, pero Yugao lo convenció y le dijo que habían avanzado bastante como para dar marcha atrás. Naruto se fue con la idea de que nadie moriría y de que el daño que hacia no se comparaba con el bien que le haría al pueblo.

Naruto acompañado de otros tres apareció desde las sombras y procedió a darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Iwaki, derribándolo y desconcertando a su novia, seguido de una brutal paliza de parte de él y dos miembros más, mientras el tercero sostenía a Akiza, que solo lloraba mientras veía a su novio ser brutalmente golpeado, llegado un punto en el que solo se escuchaban los sonidos de los golpes, los llantos de Akiza y las carcajadas del resto de los dragones purpura.

De repente Naruto deja de golpear a Iwaki y sencillamente les indica a los otros dos que ya es suficiente.

Agarra una espada corta que casi no tiene filo y se acerca a una llorosa Akiza, Naruto observa su maquillaje corrido, su ropa arrugada y maltratada, un hematoma en una de sus mejillas y el cabello revuelto.

Naruto se da cuenta de que no puede hacerlo y suelta la espada, dejando a los otros tres desconcertados.

Akiza nota esto, golpea al que la estaba sosteniendo y corre en dirección a su amado, pero no llega, Naruto se da cuenta y la derriba, quedando el encima de ella, ambos bocabajo. Se produce un forcejeo en el cual Naruto logra inmovilizarla, dejando las manos de esta sobre su cabeza al tiempo que intenta sostenerle las piernas con sus rodillas, pero falla, separando sus piernas con estas por puro accidente.

De repente todos menos Naruto interpretan la situación de la manera más obvia posible, Akiza comienza forcejear y duplica sus esfuerzos por soltarse, Iwaki a penas consiente intenta decir algo pero solo escupe sangre de la boca, los dragones purpura solo aplauden y vitorean a Naruto.

\- ¡Vamos Menma, cógetela bien!- dice uno de ellos.

\- ¡Me hubieras dicho que antes querías divertirte con esta preciosura!- dice al tiempo que suelta estruendosas carcajadas.

\- ¡Por esta vez te la dejamos solita para ti, pero a la próxima compartes! ¡Eh!- dijo el último mientras los tres se dirigían al novio y lo levantaban, asegurándose de que el viera todo el espectáculo.

Naruto se encontraba desconcertado, pero al instante entendió lo que querían decir, había convivido lo suficiente con ellos para descifrar que ellos se referían al sexo. Cayó en la cuenta en la posición en la que estaban y se maldijo. Naruto tenía el mismo pantalón con el que llego, pero como el resto de la banda se había desecho de la camisa.

Naruto se encontraba en un dilema moral, por un lado podría levantarse, decir que es un malentendido y preceder a amputarle algún miembro a Akiza, por otro lado podía abusar de ella y decir que no era necesaria la amputación. Después de meditarlo unos segundos opto por esta última opción, esperaba que con el tiempo la pareja se recuperara del daño que iba a ocasionarles.

Naruto nunca había tenido novia ni había estado remotamente cerca de tener sexo, es más, era virgen por lo tanto no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al mismo tiempo que se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. Procedió a hacerlo como lo había leído en las novelas que escribía el sabio pervertido.

Se recostó sobre ella al tiempo que sostenía sus muñecas con una sola mano, dirigiendo su mano derecha a sus piernas. Debido a que Naruto tenía el pecho desnudo y Akiza la espalda descubierta él pudo sentir la suave y tersa piel de Akiza, mientras ella sentía con repugnancia su sudada piel y asquerosa musculatura.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Por favor!- suplicaba Akiza mientras derramaba un mar de lágrimas.

Naruto intento hacer oídos sordos a las suplicas de la persona que tenía debajo de si y a los comentarios obscenos de sus compañeros.

Procedió a acercar su boca a la altura de su oreja mientras susurraba un:

\- Lo siento, perdóname.

Inmediatamente el procedió a tocarle el muslo derecho, Naruto, a pesar de la situación no tardo en excitarse un poco al notar lo firmes y suaves que eran los muslos de Akiza, le alzo la falda hasta la altura de la cintura, le arranco sus bragas de color negro, se bajó el pantalón y el bóxer para dejar libre su endurecido miembro, se acomodó entre las piernas de Akiza y tras un sonoro suspiro la penetro de una sola embestida.

Ella grito a todo pulmón e intensifico sus suplicas de que parara, él no hizo nada, solo se quedó pensando en la situación mientras comenzaba un lento vaivén. Pensó en su primera misión como ANBU, en la paliza que le dieron, en la paliza que dio, la droga que Yugao le dio para serenarlo y ayudarle a su psique de manera temporal, las intimidaciones que había hecho, el vandalismo, como en horas destruía lo que a una familia del lugar le tardo años levantar y construir.

Naruto comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas al tiempo que se sumergía de nuevo en sus pensamientos, recordó cuando la Hokage le informo acerca de la prueba ANBU, de cómo le informo su superior en la primera misión que le suprimirían el chakra, de cómo le dijo que tendría que infiltrarse y comportarse como un vándalo.

Naruto dejo de apoyar su peso en la mano libre y con esta comenzó a acariciar el muslo de Akiza, mientras esta cambio sus suplicas por insultos que el rubio no escuchaba. Naruto volvió a pensar más en su pasado, en los momentos pasados con Jiraiya, de cuando se enteró de su asesinato, de cuando confronto a su homicida, ¿Qué pensaría de él si lo viera en esta situación? Naruto ahuyento ese último pensamiento.

Naruto comenzó a aumentar la fuerza de sus embestidas, comenzó a acariciar también los grandes y firmes glúteos de Akiza, comenzó a lanzar gemidos en voz baja. Se sumergió una vez más en sus pensamientos, cuando se graduó de la academia ninja, cuando se formó el equipo 7, cuando se desintegro el equipo 7 y su primer encuentro con Akatsuki, su fallo en rescatar a Sasuke y su salida de la aldea.

Naruto siguió penetrando a una Akiza en shock, le soltó las manos y procedió a manosearle los muslos, el trasero y los pechos con sus manos, teniendo acceso a estos últimos rompiendo los tirantes del vestido y quitándole el brasier negro que tenía puesto.

Naruto se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos, cada maltrato, cada sufrimiento cada rechazo que tuvo de niño por algo que no era su culpa.

Conforme más recordaba más se enfadaba y se desquitaba con Akiza, cada embestida era lanzada con tal fuerza que ella soltaba quejidos de dolor, los gemidos de Naruto se volvieron tan fuertes que se escuchaban en toda la calle, se dejó guiar por un instinto animal, levanto su torso con sus dos brazos mientras aplicaba toda su fuerza en sus embestidas, de repente Naruto sostuvo las caderas de Akiza mientras por primera vez disfrutaba plenamente de la estreches de la chica, termino en su interior mientras lanzaba un fuerte gemido de placer y se dejó caer sobre la chica. Cuanto duro aquel desagradable acto, no lo sabe, pero se le hizo eterno, y está seguro que a Akiza también se le hizo eterno.

Iwaki se sentía mucho peor que cuando le dieron la paliza, Akiza ni reaccionaba, Naruto estaba en shock, sus acompañantes lo alababan y lo felicitaban.

Naruto tardo unos segundos en regular su respiración, se levantó y acomodo el bóxer y el pantalón, uno de los integrantes se acercaba con la misma espada de antes cuando él dijo con voz firme:

\- Déjenla, no me gustan las mutiladas.

Estos se miraron entre sí, pero al final se encogieron de hombros y uno de ellos dijo:

\- Vale, pero tú le explicas al líder el por qué no la mutilamos.

Dejaron caer al suelo a Iwaki, este había perdido toda voluntad de vivir, combinado con la paliza proporcionada no tardaría mucho en pasar al reino de los muertos. Este se arrepentía profundamente de no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para proteger a la persona que más amaba y aunque se intentó mover a su dirección ya no tenía fuerzas para eso.

Todos los dragones purpura se retiraron sin mirar atrás, excepto Naruto, que miro la escena una última vez, una que lo marcaría de por vida. Vio a Iwaki lleno de golpes y moretones, cubierto de su propia sangre y orines, agonizando, con la ropa destrozada, a pocos metros se encontraba Akiza todavía bocabajo, semidesnuda, con las ropas sucias y destrozadas, los restos de lágrimas todavía se podían apreciar en lo que se veía de su rostro, se apreciaban manchas en su blanca piel, producto de sus sucias manos cuando la estaba tocando, respiraba tranquilamente a pesar de que hace algunos minutos parecía que iba a hiperventilarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de unos minutos de que se fueran los dragones purpura, cuando solo se escuchaban los grillos o el zumbido de los mosquitos, Akiza, con mucho cuidado, se levantó y gateo muy despacio en dirección a su novio.

\- Amor…- susurro Akiza.

\- Perdóname…cof…por no protegerte- dijo con dificultad Iwaki.

\- Shh- dijo Akiza- no te preocupes, nos recuperaremos, nos casaremos, te daré muchos hijos y viviremos felices por muchos años- decía Akiza al borde de las lágrimas.

Iwaki sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y le dijo:

\- Huye, escapa de este pueblo, no te quedes aquí, se… feliz Akiza, te…- y murió frente a Akiza.

Ella no lo acepto, se supone que esa noche seria fantástica, ella había planeado perder su virginidad con él, le confesaría su amor y le diría que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero en vez de eso golpearon a su novio frente a ella, la violaron, y ahora lo ve muerto en sus brazos.

Grito, grito más fuerte que cualquiera de las veces anteriores y supo que su corazón se había roto, lloro durante horas en el cadáver de su novio, ya cerca del amanecer se levantó y busco sus sandalias, el vestido y su ropa interior estaban arruinados, intento cubrirse con el vestido, sujetando la parte superior de este, pues el bruto que la violo le rompió los tirantes de su vestido.

Se puso a caminar de vuelta su casa con una mirada fría, nunca más la humillarían ni lastimarían de esa forma, escaparía con su madre o moriría en el intento y se reuniría con su novio, como sea no se quedaría mucho tiempo más en ese pueblo de mierda, ya nada la ataba a ese lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto regreso por última vez a la casa que compartía con su capitana ANBU. Se puso en posición fetal en el baño y vomito varias veces en el retrete, aun no podía creer ni aceptar que había caído tan bajo como para abusar de una mujer indefensa, él nunca haría ese tipo de cosas, estaba seguro que la droga que tomaba era culpable de esa insensibilidad, pero ya no importaba, había una oportunidad de terminar con esa misión de una vez por todas.

Sus nuevos compañeros le habían dicho que después de un glorioso golpe más todos se juntarían para celebrar y luego perseguirían y matarían al que intentara escapar.

Cuando se reunieran todos los envenenaría y todos morirían, ese pueblo se liberaría de tan atroz azote y podrían dar por finalizada esa misión de mierda. La kunoichi le había informado en donde se encontraba los venenos que consiguió meter en el pueblo, encontró un frasco con un veneno letal, mezcla de cicuta y cianuro altamente concentrados, tomo el frasco y la puso junto a un montón de cosas que se llevaría de ahí. Oficialmente era un dragón purpura y de ahora en adelante dormiría con ellos y no con su madre.

La kunoichi estaba al tanto de eso, Naruto se fue para nunca más volver a esa casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al siguiente día, en una fiesta donde más de 3 000 personas se encontraban reunidas el ahora pelivioleta se encontraba con bombas molotov caseras, el plan era lanzarlas y provocar un incendio, esto según el líder para evitar que esos pueblerinos se les ocurrieran ideas raras como organizarse para defenderse.

Para causar un daño que más que matar intimide habían elegido incendiar estructuras decorativas hechas de paja y madera, se tardaban meses en hacer para la fiesta más importante del año en el pueblo, en honor a su fundador. También incendiarían casa viejas, que se derrumbarían rápidamente, y otras estructuras que tendrían muy poca gente, pero que causaría una fuerte impresión a la población. Los 107 dragones se habían dividido en grupos d personas y se habían dispersado de manera nada discreta entre la población, en cuanto comenzó la celebración comenzaron los primeros gritos y estelas de humo y fuego a la distancia, esa era la señal.

Naruto, en compañía de los demás, empezaron a lanzar bombas a una representación hecha de paja y madera del fundador del pueblo, no tardo mucho tiempo en incendiarse, el pánico cundió en todos lados, los gritos, los empujones, la gente corriendo sin rumbo fijo o llorando y acurrucándose en un rincón, todo se volvió un caos, mientras que los dragones purpuras gritaban de la emoción y golpeaban a cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La operación había sido un éxito, pocos muertos, muchos heridos y todo el pueblo asustado y tembloroso a la sola presencia de los dragones, la otra parte del plan era perseguir, capturar, torturar y ejecutar públicamente a aquellos que intenten escapar a la mañana siguiente. Por esa noche todos celebrarían, Menma fue el encargado de servir el sake que traían en barriles medianos, él era específicamente el encargado de transportarlos y abrirlos.

Para Naruto fue muy fácil vaciar veneno en los barriles, estaban tan confiados que nadie lo vigilaba, y al ser el nuevo nadie lo ayudaba, todos los barriles tenían un hoyo pequeño en la tapa sellado con un corcho, en lo que iba por ellos recogía un frasco de veneno, al traerlos a medio camino le vaciaba el frasco, en total tenía 15 y había como 30 barriles, pero estos se acababan rápidamente, Naruto solo bebió sake de aquellos que estaba seguro no habían sido envenenados, para las 3 de la madrugada empezaron a caer todos intoxicados, incluso los guardias, que eran los que menos debían beber, tomaron más de una copa de sake de diferentes barriles, para las 4 de la mañana ya estaban todos muertos.

Naruto regreso con su capitana, que lo disfrazaría de un viejo, salieron del pueblo junto con la mayoría de las personas, nadie les prestó atención, y los ninjas de Kumo no se dieron cuenta de que los dragones estaban muertos hasta 5 horas después, cuando se percataron que ellos no se habían quedado dormidos por la cruda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto y Yugao se aislaron lo suficiente de los demás pobladores y se quitaron los sellos de supresión de chakra, se movieron durante todo el día alejándose lo más rápidamente posible del pueblo. Se metieron a un escondite subterráneo y se pusieron a descansar.

\- Bien hecho Naruto- dijo Yugao bastante impresionada- no creí que de verdad lo lograrías, ¿seguro estaban todos muertos?- pregunto con voz seria.

\- Si- fue la simple respuesta de Naruto cuya mirada estaba perdida, Yugao sabía que estaba en shock, llamaría a un médico para revisar sus heridas físicas y tratar las psicológicas.

\- Yo hare el reporte, no te preocupes- fue el último comentario de Yugao antes de dejarlo solo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsuande se encontraba furiosa, se supone que las misiones ANBU en etapa de entrenamiento no deberían de ser tan difíciles ni importantes, en que pensaba el consejo, Naruto no sabía nada de espionaje e infiltración, esa misión fracasaría, y para colmo se trataba de una misión pedida personalmente de una importante familia noble del país.

Shizune entraba con los reportes de ese día, se encontraba especialmente ansiosa.

\- Tsunade-sama, llego el reporte de la misión de Yugao- dijo Shizune lo más seria que pudo, era una de las pocas personas que estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba con Naruto.

Tsunade agarro el pergamino con el informe de la misión, no se podía creer lo que estaba escrito en él: misión realizada con éxito. En definitiva Naruto era la persona número uno en sorprender a la gente, a medida que leía el informe de misión la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en la cara de la Hokage desaparecía para dar lugar a una cara más seria y fría.

\- Escríbele al miembro médico del equipo Kemuri que se dirija al escondite 69-F a atender un paciente, tiene dos días para entregarme el reporte de su trabajo- ordeno Tsunade.

\- ¿Paso algo Tsunade-sama? ¿Naruto está bien?- pregunto preocupada Shizune.

\- Solo haz lo que te digo Shizune- dijo Tsunade con voz seria.

Esta solo se retiró a hacer lo que le ordenaban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde que Akiza y su madre habían abandonado el pueblo, no sabían a donde podrían ir e instalarse.

\- Hija unas personas dicen que van a pedir permiso para ir a un lugar llamado Konoha y nos podrían llevar, es una aldea ninja, pero aseguran que hay mucha seguridad y que nos podría ir bien allí- dijo la madre de Akiza.

Akiza tenía su mirada fija en el horizonte.

\- Si mama, suena bien- respondió ella de manera bastante indiferente. En ese instante se agacha para vomitar su comida de esa tarde ante la triste y preocupada mirada de su madre.

\- Hija, ¿estas segura que no quieres abortar?- dijo su madre al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Cuando papa te abandono tu no me abortaste, a pesar de que luego llegaste a odiarlo- dijo ella bajando la mirada a su vientre y comenzando a llorar- y-yo tampoco podría abortar a mi hijo, a pesar de cómo se concibió- termino de decir Akiza en un susurro.

Respuesta a reviews

**Nara me cae bien; Uzumaki 18;** **Loquin**: Me alegra que les haya gustado, pero no tengo planeado actualizar tan seguido esta historia, aunque ya veré, si aparecen más comentarios de "actualiza pronto", si le doy más prioridad.

Nota del autor

*La información de este párrafo fue sacada del fic conocido como Itami no satsu, capítulo 14; que pertenece únicamente a Dantefox.

A los señores feudales de los 5 grandes países shinobis ostentan el título de Feudal Imperial.


	3. Capítulo 3: Adaptándose a la oscuridad

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Este fic contiene situaciones fuertes, personas sensibles favor de abstenerse a leer.**

**Capítulo 3: Adaptándose a la oscuridad **

_Escondite 89-F. 5 de Febrero, 6:00 a.m. _

Naruto se encontraba todavía en terapia, desde el término de la anterior misión había estado muy voluble, el remordimiento no le daba tregua ni siquiera a la hora de dormir. Su compañera se había retirado la semana pasada y había recibido un comunicado de que por el momento no era necesario que él entrara en acción.

Se encontraba sumamente frustrado, las drogas que Yugao le administro eran de tres tupos; una para tratar su hiperactividad, otra para que pusiera más atención y la última era una droga desarrollada en Ne para que los individuos que la consumieran no vacilaran mucho a la hora de asesinar y torturar, ni tuvieran muchos remordimientos, utilizados por los ANBUS de dicha organización para nuevos reclutas en las primeras semanas de entrenamiento, en lo que se adaptaban a su situación.

Naruto se encontraba reflexionando acerca de que otro modo pudiera haber cumplido su anterior misión cuando entro otro enmascarado. Naruto se relajó de inmediato al detectar que era un ninja ANBU de su aldea, aunque no por eso bajo la guardia.

\- De pie, tenemos una misión y tú eres mi compañero- dijo aquel extraño sujeto con mascara de zorro y pelo marrón, portaba el tradicional uniforme ANBU, una armadura gris en el pecho, sobre una camisa negra y con pantalones del mismo color, una guardia de metal en el brazo y guantes, sandalias ninja con picos en la base de estas, además de su tatuaje en espiral en su hombro izquierdo.

Naruto se encontraba desconcertado, le habían informado que hasta nuevo aviso él estaba fuera de acción, su próxima misión se le explicaría a detalle por medio de un halcón que llegara a ese escondite, no por un ANBU. El ANBU se percató de la reacción de Naruto y agrego:

\- El halcón fue derribado justamente por los enemigos de nuestra próxima misión, debido a eso el pergamino llego conmigo- en ese momento el ANBU le entrega un pergamino a Naruto- léelo, tienes media hora para prepararte para irnos, podrían encontrarnos y no nos podemos arriesgar.

\- Pero yo pensé que seguía en terapia- agrego Naruto un tanto temeroso y desconcertado.

\- Lee el pergamino, se explica que se reanuda tu prueba ANBU- explico aquel shinobi- estaré afuera montando guardia – fue lo único que agrego mientras salía del escondite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba preocupado, al parecer su misión ahora iba a consistir en desarmar una banda de traficantes de personas conformada por shinobis renegados, shinobis extranjeros y múltiples organizaciones criminales. En el pergamino se explicaba que él tenía que servir de apoyo a su superior ANBU, al parecer en esta misión participaban otros 17 shinobis de la hoja organizados en 5 equipos diferentes; ellos debían de pasar inadvertidos no solo a sus enemigos, sino también a sus aliados. En el pergamino también decía que su parte activa en la misión consistía en la infiltración de él y su compañero en una de las organizaciones criminales y de las bandas de shinobis, reportar puntos débiles en la organización, informar al resto de los equipos acerca de toda la información recolectada.

Decirlo era fácil, pero llevarlo a cabo iba a ser sumamente difícil, eso de la infiltración no se le daba muy bien a él, sin mencionar que necesitaba consumir por lo menos el "siquedol" (nombre de la droga que hacía que no vacilara mucho a la hora de asesinar y torturar), además estaba un poco confundido, por que según él sabía la esclavitud había sido prohibida hace ya más de 50 años en todos los grandes países del continente elemental.

\- Como te habrás dado cuanta en el pergamino no vienen los detalles de nuestra misión por el miedo de que dicha información fuera capturada por soldados enemigos- dijo el compañero ANBU de Naruto.

\- ¿Me puedes decir los detalles que necesito saber ahora?- pregunto Naruto un tanto temeroso, no le gustaba el trabajo de ANBU, no es para nada lo que se imaginaba, ¿Cómo es que Kakashi trabajo en eso tanto tiempo?

\- Primero, ¿qué tanto sabes del tráfico de personas?- pregunto aquel extraño personaje.

\- Nada en realidad, creía que si no había esclavos no había tráfico de personas- dijo Naruto expresando parte de sus dudas de esa misión.

El otro shinobi suspiro.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto, todavía existen países que utilizan esclavos y en donde la esclavitud está permitida, esos son los países consumidores, y obtiene los esclavos de cualquier lugar del continente elemental- hizo una pausa ante un Naruto que tenía toda la pinta de ponerse a gritar y hacer alboroto en cualquier momento.

\- Te explicare, en la actualidad se trafican aproximadamente 30 000 personas en fronteras de todo el continente cada año, miles más, miles menos, y solo me refiero al ámbito de trafico internacional, pues en naciones donde está permitida la esclavitud esa cifra se podría considerar semanal dentro de sus fronteras, que vendría siendo el trafico nacional. Entre el 80% y el 90% de esas personas que son extraídas de sus países y lugares de origen…

\- ¿Con extraídas te refieres a secuestradas?- pregunto Naruto bastante enojado, tanto que la pupila se veía alargada.

\- No me interrumpas- dijo el ANBU intentando no alterarse y continuar su explicación.

\- Como iba diciendo, la mayoría de las personas son compradas y puestas a trabajar en campos de cultivo o trabajo controlados por caciques o minerías en países donde la esclavitud todavía está vigente y es tan natural que se considera una forma de vida- el shinobi solo observo la frustración reflejada en los ojos de Naruto (pues tenía su máscara puesta)- entre un 5% y un 10% de los esclavos son lo que se conoce como trata de blancas, niños y mujeres de todas las edades que son obligadas por diferentes medios a prostituirse, esa forma de esclavitud esta presente en casi todos los países del continente elemental, incluyendo las cinco grandes naciones ninja- en este punto Naruto apretó sus puños, durante su viaje con el sabio pervertido había visto en un par de ocasiones a mujeres que eran liberadas por Jiraiya, su maestro nunca le dio detalles de la situación, hasta ahora cae en la cuenta de lo que realmente les pasaba a esas mujeres.

Naruto paro en seco y cometió un error que en un futuro pagaría muy caro:

\- ¿Por qué diablos no detenemos ese tipo de actividades?, esa gente es secuestr…- en ese momento el otro ANBU le dio un golpe en el estómago, Naruto estaba tan exaltado y confiado en su compañero que no se esperó un golpe con esa fuerza.

\- Porque eres un novato que fue obligado a meterse en esto a la fuerza sin pasar las pruebas adecuadas y por qué es demasiado tarde para conseguir otro activo no te aplico el castigo correspondiente a tu insubordinación- dijo el ANBU con una voz que se expresaba sumamente molesta- en menos de 48 horas inicia el operativo y para ese entonces deberíamos de haber terminado, no me contradigas, ni desobedezcas mis órdenes y escucha bien- en ese momento Naruto se levanta ante la sorpresa del ANBU, él esperaba que tuviera tres costillas rotas como mínimo.

\- El resto de los esclavos realiza trabajos varios, desde sirvientes de los nobles hasta gladiadores o sujetos de prueba utilizados para experimentación. Recientemente ha habido otro uso de las personas traficadas que no cae en la definición de esclavitud, algo que se ha apodado como tráfico de órganos. Personas a los que por diferentes medios se les extrae uno o varios órganos para distintos fines- termina la explicación el ANBU.

Naruto no dice nada, solo intenta digerir la información.

\- La duración del operativo es de máximo dos semanas, esperamos encontrarnos ninjas renegados de clase A y B, además de enfrentarnos a ninjas del sonido. Al parecer fue Orochimaru el fundador y principal participante del tráfico de personas con el fin de extraer sus órganos, sin embargo con su muerte se han desorganizado bastante, durante el último lustro gran cantidad de personas del país han sido usadas por Oruchimaru en sus experimentos, con su desaparición los grupos criminales y organizaciones que el ayudó a construir e incluso dirigir se han visto afectadas por la baja en la demanda de sus "productos", sin nadie que los controlase se pelearon entre si debilitándose mucho, pero también parece que quieren extender su mercado más allá de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido.

\- ¿Y cuál es específicamente mi papel en todo esto? Según el pergamino yo debo de acatar sus órdenes e instrucciones, pero no menciona nada más- pregunta Naruto de una forma más neutral.

El otro ANBU ya tenía el papel que iba a ocupar Naruto durante su misión, pero a juzgar por su entrenamiento y estado mental sería mejor para el desarrollo de la misión que él se encontrara en un lugar donde pudiera supervisarlo, lamentablemente si el no hacia el trabajo que le iba a encomendar originalmente tendría que poner a alguien más en su lugar, uno de los mercenarios que él conoce y que por el precio correcto es tan eficaz como cualquier ANBU. Había que ver el aspecto positivo de todo este desastre, Naruto es reconocido como uno de los ninjas con más poder en términos de fuerza bruta, si las cosas se ponían mal él podría enfrentarse a un ejército, e incluso vencerlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En definitiva Naruto no se esperaba esto, tanto él como su comandante eran los contactos de una banda de mercenarios que tenían fama de haber participado como escoltas en varios trabajos sucios.

Al parecer debían de servir como guardaespaldas para uno de los jefes de una mafia local conocida como la Furia del fuego. Naotatsu era el jefe de dicha banda criminal, debían de escoltarlo y protegerlo al tiempo que él visitaba sus negocios.

Si bien ambos eran contactos dentro de la banda no se conocían y ambos debían de llegar de diferentes formas y en diferentes tiempos, al menos ese era el plan, una vez juntos el actuaría como el escolta personal del señor Naotatsu y hacer todo lo que le dijera sin chistar.

Su comandante se presentaría como un mercenario que haría diferentes trabajos, en las próximas 17 horas el estaría en su presencia al menos 3 horas en distintos momentos del día, si todo salía bien él no tendría que hacer nada más que mantener la boca cerrada, vigilar que Naotatsu no muriera, obedecer todo lo que él dijera y estar alerta por si las cosas se ponían feas y tenían que salir de ahí pateando traseros. Una vez pasados esos eventos el saldría de su papel de infiltrado y esperaría nuevas órdenes.

Lamentablemente, para los ANBUS muchas veces las cosas no salen ni bien ni según lo planeado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto llego con el nombre clave de Ryuuki , un mercenario que se especializa únicamente en escoltar, era famoso por proteger objetos o personas y mantenerlos a salvo a toda costa, obedecía cualquier instrucción por más desagradable o suicida que esta fuera siempre y cuando su objetivo permanezca a salvo en lo medida de lo posible. Existían muchas personas que cumplían con estas características, tanto mercenarios como shinobis, pero había dos cosas que hicieron a Naotatsu contratarlo, una era que a pesar de ser efectivo era, en comparación con otros guardaespaldas, muy barato y discreto, la otra fue una anécdota que le llamo la atención: "uno de los señores que escolto le ordeno comer su excremento, solo por diversión, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando él se comió dicho excremento sin mostrar ninguna duda". Si bien eran rumores mando a investigar a fondo al sujeto, en este mundo no se puede confiar en nadie, nunca se sabe cómo vendrá oculto el enemigo, o cuando alguien se vuelve enemigo.

Naruto se acercó a la mesa donde se supone se encontraría su cliente, de inmediato noto varias presencias que al parecer no le quitaban la vista de encima, entre ellas detecto a su comandante. Naruto venía vestido completamente de negro sin ningún tipo de adorno distintivo, incluso portaba una capucha de color negro que le cubría toda la cabeza salvo los ojos, sin embargo estos también estaban cubiertos por un antifaz, dejando a la vista sus pupilas azules.

\- Pareces todo un ninja a la antigua- dijo Naotatsu, un hombre de complexión robusta, con músculos muy marcados, varias heridas visibles en su torso, portaba un chaleco purpura abierto, unos pantalones marrones oscuro y unas sandalias de madera, su cabello era corto y desordenado de color marrón claro y las pupilas de sus ojos eran de color negro, tenía un tatuaje con forma de serpiente en su frente- según la historia antigua antes todos los ninjas tenían una vestimenta muy similar a la tuya, luego vinieron las armaduras y actualmente los uniformes- volvió a decir Naotatsu mostrándole una sonrisa muy amplia, casi como si se estuviera burlando de él.

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse inexpresivo.

\- ¿Es cierto que un día te ordenaron comer excremento y tú lo hiciste?- pregunto Naotatsu con verdadera curiosidad.

\- Hago lo que me ordenan una vez que el contrato está firmado y me han pagado el 60% por adelantado- dijo Naruto- hago lo que sea, pero eso no significa que me agrade lo que hago- termino de decir.

Naotatsu sonrió.

\- Sí, es cierto, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho lo que hago, pero uno se acostumbra, y si no lo hiciera yo, lo haría alguien más- dijo Naotatsu intentando descifrar lo que pensaba su nuevo guardaespaldas analizando sus ojos.

Sin embargo no pudo descifrar nada por su mirada, mientras Naruto hacia lo posible por permanecer calmado e indiferente, y por no analizar el significado de esas palabras.

\- Bien, te pondré una prueba, si la pasas te contrato y si no… pues bueno, ya habrá otros mercenarios- dijo Naotatsu todavía con una sonrisa, a Naruto le parecería un tipo simpático si no fuera un criminal.

\- Recuerde que mi principal función es como protector y guardaespaldas- recalco Naruto.

\- Ya lo se Ryuuki, yo tengo muchos guardaespaldas, muchos de ellos hacen otras cosas aparte de protegerme, como proteger mi mercancía y mis pagos- a Naruto ese discurso le dio mala espina- o, ¿creíste que tu serías uno de mis guardaespaldas que estarían cerca de mi todo el tiempo y me cuidaría día y noche, siempre cerca de mi como si fueras de mi entera confianza?- dijo con ironía e intentando captar alguna reacción de Ryuuki, sin embargo este no reaccionaba.

\- Bueno, como sabrás en mi negocio uno se puede hacer de muchos rivales y enemigos, y si bien la mayoría del tiempo podemos llegar a acuerdos en los cuales se evite la violencia, a veces no siempre se puede llegar a hacer- dijo Naotatsu poniendo una cara seria- unos enemigos míos han sido sorprendidos conspirando en nuestra contra, los hemos emboscado, la mayoría huyo, otros murieron, y otros fueron capturados, 3 para ser exactos, quiero que los escoltes a mi escondite, solo sigue a los otros guardaespaldas- termino de decir mientras se levantaba, le daba la espalda y caminaba a la salida. Ya en el umbral de la puerta dijo una cosa más:

\- Por cierto, sobra decir que los quiero vivos, así que evita que los maten o se suiciden- inmediatamente después desapareció, poco después se levantó más gente y lo siguió, mientras otro sujeto se acercó a él y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era un grupo de 5 shinobis de la hoja, tres Jōnin y dos Chūnin. Uno de ellos era del clan Yamanaka, de repente recibió reportes de otros equipos que participarían en la misión.

\- ¡Atención, recibimos reportes de que nos descubrieron!- dijo uno de los ninjas.

\- Ok, regresemos, tendremos que replantear nuestra estrategia- dijo el que parecía el líder de ese equipo- nos pondremos en marcha, nos reuniremos con los demás equipos.

Habían estado moviéndose por más de 8 horas seguidas a través del bosque, se encontraban a menos de dos kilómetros del punto de reunión cuando de repente fueron emboscados, se entablo combate contra ninjas del sonido y ninjas renegados de la niebla y de la roca.

Uno de los ninjas utilizo un jutsu que sacaba agujas envenenadas de la tierra, uno de los Chūnin, una kunoichi, fue impactada en el brazo izquierdo, aun así siguió peleando ferozmente cuando se dio cuenta de que su visión se tornaba borrosa y perdía la conciencia. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba paralizada, amordazada, amarrada y llevada sobre el hombro de alguien.

\- ¿Cuánto más esperaremos?- dijo uno de ellos- debemos de…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo callaron.

\- Ya se nos murió uno de los prisioneros por un descuido, estoy seguro que vamos a pagar caro por eso- dijo uno de ellos, llevaremos a los otros dos ninjas cuando vengan los refuerzos que nos prometieron.

Llegaron más de 30 hombres, el jefe de ellos exigió a los prisioneros, se molestó mucho cuando se enteró que uno de ellos murió y paso al lado del nuevo, Ryuuki.

\- Uno de ellos se suicidó, mantén a los otros dos vivos, entendido.

Ryuuki solo asintió, actuaba lo más frio y calculador que le era posible, pero al observar que los prisioneros eran shinobis de Konoha casi pierde los estribos, afortunadamente nadie noto que se había alterado.

\- La kunoichi es una Chūnin, el otro es un Jōnin, este último es más probable que tenga más información, ya han sido atendidos, sus heridas no eran graves- dijo el jefe de los guardaespaldas mientras Naruto observaba el deplorable estado de ambos shinobis.

El shinobi se encontraba calvo y con media cara quemada, probablemente quemado por una técnica enemiga, su chaleco táctico se encontraba destrozado, pero sus pantalones azul marino y su camisa negra de manga larga estaban relativamente "en buen estado". En cuanto a la kunoichi, esta solo presentaba vendas en el brazo izquierdo, desde la altura del hombro hasta la muñeca, el resto de su vestimenta se encontraba intacta, señal de que solo fue herida en el brazo, ambos estaban conscientes y miraban a sus captores de manera retadora.

Sin perder más tiempo el grupo anterior y los refuerzos se retiraron sin más incidentes, Naruto por otro lado estaba muy nervioso, se debatía entre seguir con la misión o matarlos a todos y dejar escapar a los prisioneros, sin embargo se recordó que con esta misión se salvaban muchas más vidas tanto de civiles como de shinobis, así que después de una intensa lucha interna que nadie noto Naruto opto por escoltar a los prisioneros. En cuanto llego Naotatsu lo recibió con alegría.

\- ¡Que alegría…- de inmediato noto que faltaba uno de los shinobis- ¿y el otro prisionero?- pregunto desapareciendo todo rastro de alegría y siendo reemplazada por una seriedad terrible.

\- Al parecer uno de ellos se suicidó antes de que llegáramos- explico el que estaba al mando del grupo de personas.

\- Ryuuki, ya tengo tu segunda prueba- dijo con una sonrisa entre burlona y maliciosa que ponía nerviosos a todos ahí, incluyendo a Naruto.

\- ¡Mata a toda esa bola de incompetentes!- dijo realmente furioso Naotatsu, 5 shinobis y 17 guerreros no shinobis se pusieron en alerta- ¡que nadie más intervenga!- dijo cuándo los otros 30 sujetos desenfundaron sus armas.

Naruto de inmediato hizo su jutsu multiclones de sombras, aparecieron más de 40 copias, dejando impresionados a todos, los shinobis de inmediato emprendieron la huida, los otros guerreros intentaron defenderse, pero solo basto 10 clones de Naruto para acabar con todos los guerreros que se quedaron, 14 guerreros no shinobis. Naruto no tuvo piedad de ninguno de ellos, era la oportunidad perfecta para vengar a todos los shinobis de la hoja que resultaron muertos o capturados. Por su propia seguridad Naruto no utilizo otros jutsus que no fueran los básicos e infundir chakra normal y chakra tipo viento. Solo los shinobi le presentaron batalla, aunque como se encontraban cansados y algo lastimados no tuvo muchos problemas en vencerlos.

La batalla acabo en 15 minutos, la mitad de los clones de Naruto habían sido destruidos, y Naruto deshizo los demás, para no levantar sospechas intento fingir un poco de cansancio disimulado, es decir fingir estar cansado, pero que se note que finge que no le afecta.

Naotatsu estaba realmente complacido, no había escuchado de esas habilidades, aunque la discreción de sus habilidades era parte de su contrato.

\- Vaya muy impresionante, de verdad, creo que te excediste, sabes, tus habilidades me recuerdan a un gran guerrero de la hoja- dijo Naotatsu.

Naruto se puso nervioso de inmediato, aunque lo disimulo al grado de que no se notara. Naruto le decidió seguir la corriente.

\- Dominar a este grado el jutsu de clones de sombras no es fácil, he oído que dicen que en esta técnica estoy al grado del que fue el Tercer maestro Hokage- dijo Naruto con voz neutra.

\- Yo me refería al ninja conocido como Naruto de Konoha- dijo Naotatsu.

\- Al héroe de la batalla de Konoha contra "Dios"- dijo el intentando notarse incrédulo- la verdad yo creo que lo que cuentan no es más que un cuento infantil intentando ocultar la verdad- dijo Naruto.

\- Eso depende de cual versión ha oído, hay muchas, unas más increíbles que otras- dijo Naotatsu.

\- ¿Y los prisioneros?- pregunto Naruto genuinamente preocupado.

\- No te preocupes Ryuuki, ya no es tu problema- dijo Naotatsu recuperando el buen humor- mejor ve a descansar, de nada me sirve un ninja agotado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Cuartel General de la organización __Furia del fuego,__ 7 de Febrero, 9:38 p.m. _

Naruto se encontraba sumamente preocupado, según lo planeado ya debería de haber comenzado el operativo, pero al parecer habían descubierto y emboscado a los ninjas de la hoja, no sabía cuántos habían muerto, o si había habido más capturados, no sabía a ciencia cierta que hacer, si mantenerse infiltrado o salir de ahí pateando traseros, no sabía si ya los habían descubierto a él y a su capitán o si los ninjas que capturaron no sabían de su existencia. Tal vez ya los habían descubierto y solo esperaban órdenes para eliminarlos, tal vez su capitán estaba muerto y a él lo iban a envenenar. Naruto solo sacudió su cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos, no era así de paranoico desde que tenía diez años y era marginado y maltratado por aldeanos y ninjas de su aldea por igual.

\- Ryuuki, Naotatsu-sama le habla- dijo un ninja del sonido que parecía tener entre 12 y 13 años, probablemente un Genin.

Naruto se levantó rápidamente y se fue en dirección que le indico el shinobi. No tardó mucho en encontrar a Naotatsu.

\- Ya apareciste- dijo Naotatsu- he aquí tu tercera prueba- dijo colocando una sonrisa que solo le dio mala espina a Naruto.

\- Adentro de esta sucia casa se encuentra la kunoichi capturada de la hoja- Naruto de inmediato se puso en alerta- al parecer ella no tenía mucha información y no fue difícil extraérsela, quiero que la cargues, y así amordazada quiero que la ates en la cama de la casa de allá, con los brazos arriba de su cabeza, le quitas las sandalias, el chaleco táctico, la camisa de rejilla y revisas que no porte arma alguna, una vez hecho eso me llamas- termino de decir dejando a un Naruto sumamente sorprendido. ¿Qué clase de enferma prueba era esa?

Naruto observo la casa, era una casa de madera de una habitación, estaba sin pintar, con la madera podrida y olor a humedad. Entro y observo a la kunoichi, una mujer de rubia de no más de 27 años, complexión media, los músculos de los brazos ligeramente marcados. Naruto la cargo y noto que se encontraba semiinconsciente, la lleva cargando sobre el hombro unos 100 metros hasta una casa d metros, pintada de color verde fuerte, al llegar uno de los matones que ronda le abre la puerta y la cierra en cuanto termina de cruzar el umbral de esta. Naruto observa una cama matrimonial de baja calidad sin cobijas, arroja a la kunoichi sobre el colchón y le comienza a quitar el chaleco y las sandalias sin mucho problema, cuando le intenta quitar la camisa de rejilla ella se revuelve un poco y Naruto nota como comienza a llorar, le ata los brazos juntos a la cabecera de la cama y revisa que no tenga armas. La kunoichi, ahora casi completamente consciente, vestida solo con su pantalón azul y su ropa interior observa con terror a Naruto, durante un segundo la kunoichi desvía la mirada a su chaleco, y luego vuelve a mirar a su captor. Naruto nota esto y revisa más a fondo el chaleco, encontrando una foto en donde aparece la kunoichi, un niño d años de edad y un hombre que se nota no es un shinobi. Naruto guarda la foto y se dirige a la puerta cuando esta se abre.

\- Bien hecho Ryuuki, ahora tu vigila afuera mientras yo me divierto y me relajo un poco con la kunoichi- dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada lasciva.

Naruto hace una muesca de asco que no nota Naotatsu por estar de espaldas. Este sale y cierra la puerta. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que comience a oír los sollozos de la kunoichi, así que para distraerse se pone a observar la fotografía. Al parecer es la familia de la kunoichi, su esposo y su hijo, en el reverso lee una nota que dice: "con amor de su esposo y su hijo para Ayaka-chan", Naruto pierde la concentración un momento cuando oye gemir muy fuerte a su "jefe". Naruto comienza a pensar que es muy probable que ella no llegue viva a la aldea, o que siquiera pueda regresar su cuerpo de vuelta. Naruto guarda la fotografía y espera que todo termine.

Pasan cerca de 20 minutos antes de que Naotatsu salga de la casa.

\- Que kunoichi, ¿no gustas pasar un buen rato con ella antes de que se la lleven?

Naruto está confundido, ¿adónde se supone que la van a llevar?

\- ¿No sería más seguro matarla?- pregunta el realmente curioso no porque no quiera que la kunoichi viva, si no para rescatarla cuando termine su papel en la misión, si es que todavía esta sigue en pie.

\- La kunoichi es una mujer muy hermosa, como te habrás dado cuenta, tiene 25 años de edad, significa que puede servir como prostituta de 5 a 10 años, conozco un tipo que tiene contacto con un burdel muy especial- al ver Naotatsu la duda en los ojos de Ryuuki el decidió explicarle todo, de todos modos no confiaba todavía en él y ver su reacción y acciones acerca de lo que le deparaban a la kunoichi le servirían para ver qué tipo de sujeto era realmente Ryuuki- como sabrás hace 18 años termino una gran guerra shinobi en la cual Konoha humillo a Iwa, en este burdel pagan mucho por las kunoichis de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, ya que es un burdel exclusivo que frecuentan ninjas de Iwa, no imaginarias lo que pagan los ninjas de esta aldea en este burdel por una autentica kunoichi de la hoja, especialmente los veteranos y los que perdieron a alguien muy importante en la guerra, realmente pagan mucho por someterlas y humillarlas- termino su explicación viendo por un segundo los ojos horrorizados en Ryuuki.

Naruto se encontraba realmente asqueado, que no se supone había un tratado de paz entre ambas aldeas, ya luego investigaría acerca de este asunto.

\- ¿No te gusta la idea?- interroga Naotatsu con voz seria.

\- No le veo sentido aprovecharse de una mujer indefensa para vengarse de algo que no tuvo la culpa- dijo intentando sonar lo más frio posible- pero eso no me incumbe, mientras me pague y recuerde que primordialmente soy un guardaespaldas y protector a mí me da lo mismo.

Naotatsu comenzó a sospechar de su comportamiento, teniendo el tipo de vida que tenían los excesos eran algo de lo más común.

\- En serio, ¿no me digas que nunca has probado el calor de una mujer?- dijo Naotatsu mirándolo fijamente, él pudo ver la culpa reflejada en sus ojos. Naruto, inconscientemente, recordó a Akiza justo en ese momento.

Naotatsu sonrió al tiempo que decía:

\- Que hipócrita eres.

Naruto no respondió nada, Naotatsu se dio la vuelta, antes de comenzar a caminar escucho que Ryuuki le decía:

\- Me odio a mí mismo por lo que hago, mi condena es sufrir por mis recuerdos lo que me resta de vida.

Naotatsu comprendió que Ryuuki sufría por una serie de pecados en el pasado y dedujo que se había metido a ese estilo de vida para buscar expiarlos al tiempo que buscaba una muerte dolorosa y violenta. Si estaba en lo correcto era una lástima, Ryuuki le caía bien, antes de seguir avanzando le respondió:

\- ¡Solo falta que dones tus ganancias a la caridad!

Naruto solo observo a su "jefe" riéndose mientras este se alejaba.

Naruto se prometió a sí mismo que solo le iba a informar a la familia de la kunoichi únicamente que desapareció en acción y haría lo posible para que dicha kunoichi volviera a casa, con su familia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Cuartel General de la organización __Furia del fuego,__ 21 de Febrero, 11:42 p.m. _

Naruto se encontraba acostado sobre el futón dentro de su tienda de campaña, si todo hubiera seguido según los planes él hubiera estado menos de un día infiltrado, después se la habría pasado pateando traseros y escondiéndose. Si bien eso de golpear y huir no era su estilo era mucho mejor que lo que realmente paso. Naruto decidió seguir permaneciendo infiltrado, bajo el nombre falso de Ryuuki el siguió trabajando como protector y realizo varias tareas, tareas que a Naruto le resultaron especialmente pesadas por el hecho de que ya no disponía del "siquedol" y había tenido que aguantarlas todas, haciendo lo posible por no perder ni los estribos ni la cabeza.

Desde hace dos días que ya no podía dormir, y eso no tardaría en notarse, igual que las dos noches anteriores comenzó a rememorar todo lo que paso en esas dos semanas.

Flashback

_Al igual que muchos ahí, su deber consistía en cuidar el Cuartel General de la organización, pero también podía ser enviado a varios encargos, igual que todos los demás. En este caso a él le toco escoltar a varios esclavos civiles que venían del interior del país y debían ser escoltados a un lugar cerca de la frontera con el País de los Campos de Arroz. No cubriría todo el trayecto, solo una parte de este. _

_Salió temprano en la mañana en dirección a la frontera, se fue con otros tres shinobis, tardaron un día en llegar, Naruto no sabía que esperar, nunca puso mucha atención a esas clases en la academia, en cuanto oyó las palabras, "actualmente es ilegal y esta erradicado" dejo de poner atención en su momento, vagamente recordaba una imagen en la cual aparecían un montón de sujetos semidesnudos con las cabezas gachas avanzando forzosamente mientras otro sujeto los azotaba con un látigo. _

_Sin embargo la diferencia entre verlo en una imagen, un simple dibujo, y verlo en persona, en vivo y a todo color, eran cosas muy diferentes. Lo primero en lo que se fijó Naruto eran en las condiciones tan nefastas en las que se encontraban, cubiertos de mugre y tierra, con la ropa hecha jirones, parecían especialmente flacos, caminaban a duras penas, venían en filas de 10 personas, encadenadas por las muñecas y los tobillos, Naruto detecto que había una pequeña corriente de chakra en las cadenas, pero ignoraba cual era la función de esa pequeña cantidad de chakra en las cadenas. Eran 80 en total, caminando al lado de ellos venían 15 personas, 5 de ellas tenían un látigo, Naruto observo heridas hechas con ese instrumento en las espaldas de poco menos la mitad de ellos, noto que todos los esclavos eran hombres adultos, también noto que aparecieron en los arboles de alrededor tres equipos shinobis de 4 personas cada uno, pronto se dio cuenta de que todos eran renegados o carecían de banda ninja._

_\- Bien, __Ryuuki- dijo el que parecía el líder de la comitiva- hasta aquí llegamos nosotros, ustedes tres encárguense que todos se dirijan 100 metros adelante, ahí aparecerán 2 equipos shinobis y cinco capataces, que ninguno muera o escape. _

_Naruto solo asintió mientras los asustados esclavos veían como los captores que podían ver se iban, Naruto, sin bajarse de los árboles, dio una ordena la comitiva de esclavos:_

_\- Que se fueran los capataces no significa que no los sigamos observando, caminen hacia la misma dirección- dijo Ryuuki mientras les hacía señas a los hombres que lo acompañaban para que se dispersaran y pudieran vigilarlos mejor a todos, los civiles capturados, asustados y ya sin esperanzas, solo obedecieron la orden. _

_Se encontraban en medio de un sendero, si es que se le podía llamar así, el cual se estrechaba a un más hasta casi desaparecer, el camino que recorrían se encontraba en medio de un espeso bosque con árboles de más de 10 metros de alto y con anchas copas. El suelo se encontraba húmedo y lleno de hojarasca, había hierbas en cualquier lugar donde llegara un pequeño rayo de luz. El sendero dejo de hacerse estrecho para cada vez verse más ancho, hasta llegar a un lugar donde este tenía 3 metros de anchura. La comitiva avanzo hasta que aparecieron los hombres que esperaban._

_\- Ryuuki, te relevo de tu mando, puedes seguir con la comitiva hasta el punto XC- dijo un shinobi con la banda de la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas, la banda se encontraba cruzada con una línea en posición horizontal. _

_\- Soy nuevo, así que podrías…- antes de que terminara de hablar fue interrumpido por el shinobi renegado._

_\- Solo síguenos hasta donde este el siguiente equipo de relevo. _

_Naruto observo como varios shinobis convocaron unas rudimentarias carretas en donde subieron a los esclavos y, también invocaron unos grandes y fuertes caballos, de vez en cuando alguno de los capataces golpeaba con el látigo alguno de los esclavos o los bordes de la carreta, Naruto comprendió que utilizaban el miedo como método de control. _

_Naruto sintió mucha lastima por esas personas, comían una miseria solo una vez por día, muy poca agua y de mala calidad, durante todo el día que duro el trayecto solo pararon las carretas para que los esclavos pudieran ir al baño, los esclavos dormían donde podían, mientras los capataces se turnaban para dormir en el techo, los shinobis no dormían._

_Naruto supo que al ser terreno montañoso y patrullado debían de dar grandes rodeos, y utilizar senderos secretos, dedujo que probablemente no habían avanzado tanto como esperaba. Al encontrarse con el otro grupo escolta identifico a su capitán entre ellos, pero no pudieron comunicarse, solo se observaron, antes de que ambos se tuvieran que retirar a direcciones contrarias. _

Fin del flashback

Lo mismo pasó con otros 3 transportes que tuvo que escoltar antes de terminar la tarea, volviendo al punto de inicio una y otra vez, recorriendo la misma ruta con los mismos sujetos. Naruto reconoció que el resto de esa semana no podía evitar pensar lo que les deparaba el destino a tan desdichadas almas, atormentándole esos pensamientos antes y después de dormir. Las otras dos tareas que realizo la semana que le siguió a esa fueron los que terminaron por causarle su actual estado de insomnio.

Flashback

_-Ryuuki- dijo llamándolo uno de los matones un día por la mañana- el jefe ha decidido darte una recompensa._

_Naruto se extrañó, había dejado claro que lo único que le interesaba era el dinero y nada más, aun así cuestiono al sujeto._

_\- ¿Me van a dar un pago extra?- pregunto al matón, el cual solo soltó una sonora carcajada._

_\- Sí, algo así- dijo mientras se retiraba- vas a acompañarnos, te esperamos en la salida D4 del cuartel. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Ya le habían explicado a Ryuuki en que iba a consistir la tarea de hoy, al parecer le habían explicado que uno de los métodos para capturar civiles era a través de la ayuda de algunos pueblerinos de pueblos cercanos y pequeños de la zona. Estos pueblerinos eran forzados o reclutados de manera voluntaria para proveer información acerca de los viajeros, o capturar a estos viajeros con la guardia baja. Uno de esos civiles era de un restaurante local de tamaño mediano popular en la zona, quien manejaba el negocio le había pedido ayuda a este grupo criminal para mantener a raya una de las pandillas de la zona y prestarle dinero, a cambio el dueño proveía información de los viajeros y capturaba al menos 5 al mes, poniendo somnífero en la comida si veía que estos eran vulnerables. Durante tres años la relación funciono bien, pero recientemente el dueño murió y el actual encargado del restaurante, el hijo del dueño anterior, se mostraba poco cooperativo, ya le habían dado una reprimenda el mes pasado, pero al parecer el sujeto todavía no cooperaba completamente con ellos. Ellos se dirigían a darle la segunda reprimenda, aunque Naruto aún no sabía porque eso era una recompensa._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Ginzo y su hermana Asami, de 21 y 16 años respectivamente jamás se imaginaron que su amado padre estuviera cooperando con la mafia local, en un principio ellos intentaron resistirse, pero les dejaron en claro que si ellos no cooperaban la pagarían muy caro. Ginzo acepto los términos del contrato de su padre, había proporcionado información de viajeros forasteros y había capturado a tres de ellos, solo esperaba que eso bastara de momento._

_Su hermana se encontraba dentro de la cocina, vestida con una túnica blanca de tela gruesa que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, con una cinta amarrada a su cintura, mangas dobladas, un delantal negro encima y una red para el cabello, ella era la cocinera. Él en cambio se encontraba barriendo, igualmente con pantalón y camisa blanca y un delantal negro puesto, a ambos el delantal les llegaba hasta las rodillas._

_\- ¿En serio no quieres un nuevo uniforme?- le pregunto Ginzo a su hermana. _

_\- Así está bien, en la cocina me da calor, además nadie me ve detrás del mostrador- respondió Asami._

_Durante una noche hace dos semanas, cuando se encontraban cerrando el restaurante, Ginzo tiro a su hermana en un charco de lodo contaminado con lo que parecía tinta. Intentaron quitarla del uniforme de cocina, pero al no poder retirar la suciedad se vieron obligados a recortarla prenda, esta llegaba originalmente a la altura de los tobillos. Desde entonces su hermano insiste en comprarle un nuevo uniforme. _

_\- Espérate hasta el próximo mes, cuando…- Asami se quedó callada y muy asustada. _

_Se quitó la red de pelo, dejando caer su rubio cabello que le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda. Se colocó junto a su hermano, en la puerta habían aparecido cinco matones, __Ryuuki entre ellos._

_\- ¿Qué quieren?, cumplimos con sus términos- dijo su hermano con voz seria- ¡Márchense!_

_\- El término era de cinco personas, no tres- dijo uno de ellos- por intentar cumplir no te vamos a matar, pero aun así te vamos a reprender._

_\- Vete Asami- dijo a su hermana, más se quedó de piedra al ver como uno de los sujetos la sostenía del brazo. _

_\- A ella también- dijo el matón- te acuerdas lo que le dije que le podría pasar pues bueno… Ryuuki este es tu pago extra, puedes montarla en lo que nosotros aclaramos los términos del contrato con su hermano. _

_\- ¡No!- grito su hermano intentando avanzar hacia su hermana, pero un golpe en el estómago lo detuvo. Asami comenzó a llorar, fue lanzada y atrapada por un sujeto vestido totalmente de negro._

_\- ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas daño!- dijo Asami llorando y muy asustada. _

_Naruto se le quedo viendo, ojos de un color azul cielo, piel blanca y cara con rasgos finos, cuerpo esbelto. Le dio lastima lo que iba a hacerle._

_\- ¿Qué esperas Ryuuki?- pregunto uno de los matones._

_Este reacciono y le quito el delantal a Asami, ella se retorció, lo golpeo e intento morder, pero un golpe en el estómago la paralizo temporalmente. Naruto tenía muchas dudas de lo que iba a hacer, recordó su anterior misión, recordó a Akiza, y la razón por la que no podía dudar, la vida de cientos de personas estaba en juego, y la seguridad de los habitantes de este y otros países, no había otra forma, no aun._

_Naruto acostó a Asami en una mesa cercana, le separo las piernas y de un tirón le quito sus bragas, debido a lo corta de su falda no le fue difícil poner una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Naruto se bajó su pantalón negro y su bóxer para revelar su miembro, el cual no estaba completamente erecto. Respiro y acaricio las piernas de Asami para terminar de excitarse, sintiendo a través de sus guantes de tela la firmeza de estas, hizo lo posible por ignorar sus llantos, ella le mordió uno de sus brazos, sin causarle ningún daño, un golpe en la cara la volvió a inmovilizar temporalmente, la agarro de las caderas y la penetro con su pene erecto. Ella grito y lloro._

_Naruto observo el rostro de ella, el cual tenía una mirada que reflejaba odio, también observo el hematoma que se comenzaba a formar en el lado izquierdo de su cara, lugar donde la había golpeado. _

_Naruto solo comenzó un mecánico vaivén de embestidas constantes, intentaba no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, odiando a Naotatsu por obligarlo a esto. Observo como con cada embestida el cuerpo de Asami se movía por las fuerzas de estas, observo como su cara comenzaba a reflejar dolor, humillación y bastante incomodidad. Ya cerca del final Naruto aumento la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas, e hizo inconscientemente algo que lo asusto. Alzo la mirada hacia arriba y gimió de placer, termino dentro de ella con una fuerte embestida. _

_Se apartó rápidamente, acomodándose el bóxer y el pantalón en un segundo. Observo la cara interna de los muslos de Asami y noto un poco de sangre cerca de la entrada de su vagina, lo mismo que antes había visto en Akiza, al verse liberada ella giro a un costado, llorando, cerró sus piernas con fuerza e hizo lo posible para que su recortada túnica la cubriera más allá de medio muslo. Procedió a ponerse en posición fetal._

_\- ¡Qué bueno que hayas terminado!- dijo uno de los matones- te tardaste 17 minutos, desde hace cuatro que solo te estamos esperando. _

_Naruto se impresiono de como perdió la noción del tiempo y se preguntó si con Akiza fue lo mismo. _

_\- Que cutre eres, no te desnudaste, no la desnudaste, solo metiste tu pene, te moviste, terminaste y ya, eres el sujeto con el coito más aburrido que he visto- dijo uno de ellos- ¿estás seguro que eres humano?- dijo con burla. _

_-¡Déjalo, se nota que todavía es un adolescente!- dijo otro. _

_\- ¡Ja! ¿¡Desde cuando tú sabes palabras como coito!?- dijo otro, Naruto dejo de prestar atención a su plática para analizar su entorno._

_Cuando él entro el restaurante se encontraba muy organizado, pero ahora observaba que, salvo la mesa que él ocupo para recostar a Asami, todas las demás se encontraban volteadas, todas las servilletas y menús en el piso, casi de inmediato el olor a carne quemada notándose más intenso que hace un rato. Él había detectado, mientras montaba a Asami, el olor de carne chamuscada, en un principio pensó que se trataba de algún guisado dejado en la lumbre, pero al observar el rostro quemado de Ginzo supo que causaba el olor a quemado. Noto como su rostro, negro y rojo en este momento, se encontraba también golpeado, pero a pesar del dolor noto como miraba a todos y cada uno de ellos con odio, se fijó que parecía odiarlo más a él que a cualquiera de los demás, lo que le dio a entender que presencio parte de la violación de su hermana._

_\- ¡Suficiente, ya vámonos!- dijo el jefe de ese grupo dirigiéndose a la salida- ¡Y más te vale que la próxima vez cumplas con las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo, o si no ya vi que podríamos tomar a tu hermana para compensarlo!- ese comentario solo causo que el llanto de Asami, que hasta ahora había disminuido un poco, se volviera a intensificar. _

_Naruto se retiró de ese restaurante viendo con lastima al par de hermanos, Naruto supo que ellos no eran totalmente inocentes, que habían entregado a tres personas a esos sujetos en este mes, habían ayudado a que más personas fueran secuestradas, que su padre había condenado a una vida de miseria a muchas más personas. Fue con ese pensamiento que violo a Asami y no hizo nada para aminorar la paliza del hermano de esta. Pero también se dio cuenta de que no eran malas personas, y que eran víctimas de las circunstancias, por esa razón él se había propuesto desintegrar esta red y detener a estos sujetos. _

_Naruto vio como Asami corría en dirección a su hermano, al salir noto como varias personas observaban el restaurante a distancia, y supo que no fue sino hasta que se fueron que esas personas se acercaron a ver mejor que estaba pasando o ayudar a los dueños del restaurante. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Habían pasado dos días desde su último trabajo cuando de nuevo fue llamado por Naotatsu, en esta ocasión él iba a ayudar a eliminar otro grupo opositor, debía escoltar al grupo de hombres que enviaría a enfrentar a este grupo opositor. Naruto comprendió que lo estaba mandando a una batalla, bajo las condiciones de que mantendría, en la medida de lo posible, sus habilidades ocultas._

_Naruto hablo con el jefe de la operación, un ninja de rango __Jōnin__ del sonido. Él le explicó que lo que más necesitaría de él sería sus clones de sombra. Naruto se impresiono, aunque no lo demostró, cuando el __Jōnin le menciono que los clones de sombra servirían como exploradores y tropas de reconocimiento, ya que la información que reunían los clones se transferían al original cuando estos eran destruidos o el jutsu se deshacía. _

_¿Cómo un ninja extranjero sabía tanto de un jutsu secreto y prohibido de la aldea?_

_\- Entendido- fue lo único que respondió Naruto._

_\- Nos vamos en 15 minutos, Ryuuki- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_En definitiva, una vez que terminara esta prueba del demonio Naruto haría lo posible por nunca participar en una misión de infiltración otra vez, o al menos esos fueron sus pensamientos. El grupo opositor que había que eliminar eran civiles y soldados feudales organizados y con el objetivo de expulsar esa mafia de su amado país. _

_Muchos de sus integrantes tienen miembros de su familia que fue capturada y vendida por estos matones. La mayoría de ellos se financiaron vendiendo lo poco que tenían y entrenando con varios soldados feudales cuya familia o amigos cercanos también habían sido víctimas de las prácticas de esta mafia. _

_Naruto exploro el campo de batalla y comparo la información que había obtenido con la información que obtuvo la inteligencia de la organización __Furia del fuego. Observo que la información geográfica, la posición de puestos de vigilancia, guardias y trampas coincidían. _

_La base se encontraba al pie de una montaña, cerca de la entrada a una caverna, dicha caverna se encontraba rodeada de un bosque, conforme se acercaba al lugar de la caverna los arboles iban descendiendo en altitud y densidad, los senderos de tierra y los árboles que rodeaban la zona de la caverna, tanto por arriba como por el resto de los lugares de acceso se encontraban plagados de trampas, los puestos de vigilancia tenían una buena vista del perímetro, tal que si alguien se acercaba haciendo el mínimo ruido o produciendo el mínimo movimiento entre la vegetación o las ramas de los arboles sería detectado. _

_Naruto envío sus clones a retirar o activar las trampas enemigas y ser destruidos por estas, inutilizándolas, también a asesinar a los vigías, especialmente aquellos que se encontraban en las rutas de ataques que iban a utilizar. Decidió no usar más el jutsu clones de sombra, argumentando cansancio y discreción de sus habilidades._

_Tomaron por sorpresa al campamento, los integrantes del grupo opositor, que fueron llamados por la organización Furia del fuego como llama 7, daban la talla en contra de los clásicos matones y otros guerreros que no sabían utilizar muy bien el chakra o tenían escasa experiencia de combate, pero en contra de ninjas eran brutalmente masacrados, incluso los Genin podían matarlos sin tanta dificultad. Pasaron menos de tres minutos de combate cuando al campo de batalla salieron los soldados feudales y aquellos que tenían entrenando con ellos más tiempo, más experiencia de combate o eran más hábiles. _

_En toda la batalla Naruto se dedicaba únicamente a desviar proyectiles, interceptar ataques o herir a los combatientes, no los mataba. Tampoco se animaba dejarlos inconscientes, esto debido al hecho de que podría dañar su actuación de mercenario, sin mencionar que tenía miedo de lo que podría pasarle a los prisioneros, comenzaba a entender esa frase que repetían los ninjas con más experiencia cuando decían "hay cosas peores que la muerte en el mundo shinobi", siempre pensó que esa frase estaba haciendo alusión a los jutsus prohibidos, ahora se daba cuenta que abarcaba aún más que solo los jutsus. _

_Cuando los soldados y demás guerreros salieron al campo de batalla Naruto tuvo que intervenir para que no asesinaran a tres Genin tan brutalmente, inmediatamente hizo un jutsu de sustitución y lanzo shurikens recubiertos con chakra tipo viento para salvar a otro grupo de cinco mercenarios, finalmente Naruto comenzó a matar personas y otros guerreros mucho mejores que los anteriores, pero aun así inferiores ante los shinobis de rango más elevado. No tardo en salir el que parecía ser el mejor guerrero del grupo. _

_Un soldado imperial con armadura de hierro de cuerpo completo, compuesta por múltiples planchas sobrepuestas de este material que le cubrían todas las zonas salvo articulaciones, el hierro permitía ser endurecido cuando se le aplicaban cantidades de chakra, portaba una naginata cuya punta tenía la misma capacidad que la armadura, con la singularidad de que el arma no solo se volvía más resistente, si no también más filosa cuando se le aplicaba chakra. De la cintura para abajo también tenía una falda acampanada (__kusazuri__) hecha de piezas de acero, en los hombros y antebrazos tenía además planchas curvas de una pieza. La armadura se parecía mucho a la antigua armadura samurái, El muchacho tenía el rostro descubierto y no aparentaba tener más de 25 años de edad. _

_Con un rápido y ágil movimiento consiguió herir de gravedad a uno de los __Jōnin__ del sonido, cortando uno de los brazos de este, Naruto con una agilidad similar consiguió rescatar al __Jōnin y ponerlo a salvo en la retaguardia. _

_Los guerreros menos fuertes de la organización __Furia del fuego__ se apartaron del camino de esos guerreros, mientras los shinobis más habilidosos les hicieron frente, Naruto observo como el mejor guerrero les lanzaba discursos alentadores de victoria a sus acompañantes, de alguna manera se identificó con este guerrero, pues su personalidad y modo de actuar le recordaban mucho a él, por lo menos antes de estas últimas dos misiones._

_Se estableció la lucha, Naruto no tenía ninguna intención de ayudar a esta bola de malditos a ganar contra este grupo opositor, pero no tenía muchas opciones si quería seguir infiltrado con éxito, a menos que matara a todos los presentes del cuartel general. No era mala idea, pero antes de hacer eso esperaría un poco más. Dejaría que esta victoria les costara caro a estos malditos. Observo casi con satisfacción como varios Chūnin eran asesinados, en los reportes de la inteligencia de la organización que leyó no hacían mención de que hubiera guerreros tan hábiles y poderosos, así mismo podría argumentar cansancio por el uso de los clones de sombra si __Naotatsu __preguntaba el por qué hubo tantas bajas. Con algo de suerte el Jōnin que ideo esta operación sería castigado por subestimar a los enemigos, no lo podían castigar a él por obedecer y cumplir sus órdenes. _

_Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y se dispuso a entablar combate con uno de los guerreros, después de todo, según su registro hacia todo lo posible para cumplir con la protección de su objetivo, aun si se encontraba muy cansado. _

_El guerrero con quien se enfrentaba estaba vestido con un Hakama y su pecho se encontraba desnudo, dejando a la vista múltiples cicatrices. De arma portaba una katana de un metro de largo. _

_El guerrero infundo chakra al filo de su espada y salto a la carga, Naruto podría fácilmente haber asesinado a este guerrero, pero actuó como si estuviera agotado y le costara trabajo pelear, bloqueo fácilmente todos los ataques del guerrero, aunque aparentaba que le costaba trabajo. _

_\- ¡Maldito!- grito el hombre de aproximadamente 40 años- ¡no creas que no sé lo que haces, tu intención es cansarme para luego matarme fácilmente! ¡Pues no te funcionara!- termino de decir con ira._

_\- No- respondió Naruto- mi intención era llevarte a mi trampa- Naruto realizo una posición de manos y el lugar donde antes había estado el guerrero exploto en llamas. Naruto observo con lastima como el guerrero no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar cuando el impacto de la explosión lo disperso por el campo de batalla en pedazos. _

_La batalla contra el espadachín duro en total cinco minutos, a pesar de que lo hubiera podido vencer en 20 segundos de haberlo querido. Al dar un sondeo rápido por el campo de batalla observo con pesar que la mayoría de los guerreros del grupo opositor se encontraban muertos o heridos, muchos de los heridos no tardaron en ser ejecutados. Los supervivientes que todavía podían pelear o moverse al parecer se habían refugiado en el interior de la cueva, pues noto como muchos ninjas y los otros guerreros rodeaban la entrada de la caverna o entraban en ella. _

_Naruto lanzo un kunai al cuello de una mujer guerrera que de no ser por algunos rasgos femeninos en su vestimenta, su cara y la presencia de sus pechos, bien podría haber pasado como un guerrero obeso._

_\- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- proclamo un muy enfadado guerrero que sostenía a la mujer por los cabellos con una mano y tenía una varilla de acero en su mano libre._

_\- Porque nuestra misión es matarlos, porque tenía cuchillas escondidas, la cual podrían estar envenenadas, y que por cierto estuviste a punto de ser apuñalado por una de ellas- respondió Naruto con voz neutral. La verdad lo había hecho para ahorrarle sufrimiento, probablemente esa mujer ya había sufrido lo suficiente. _

_El guerrero, que era un shinobi, observo con más detenimiento las manos de la mujer y descubrió que lo que decía el ninja retro era verdad, cuando volvió la vista para buscarlo y seguir discutiendo con él este había desaparecido. _

_A la distancia un Chūnin renegado de la roca observaba a Ryuuki, era un shinobi eficiente, no había dudas, seguir peleando cuando probablemente desarmo todas las trampas con sus clones de sombra era de admirar, pero ese maldito adolescente, pues no le calculaba más de 19 años por su complexión, había matado a uno de sus hermanos, a él le valía que el mismísimo __Naotatsu le hubiera ordenado ejecutarlo, él se vengaría, y cuando tuviera suficiente poder, también se vengaría de Naotatsu. Ese tal __Ryuuki no saldría de esa cueva con vida. Con ese pensamiento se dispuso a seguirlo, a diferencia de los demás guerreros él ya había estado en esa cueva en el pasado, mucho antes de que fuera ocupado por un grupo de civiles armados y soldados rasos._

_Naruto se encontraba en el interior de la caverna, sin que nadie lo viera había creado varios clones de sombra y los mando explorar el interior de la caverna, no tardó en encontrar una gran cantidad de cadáveres y signos de derrumbe, señal de que habían trampas que habían sido activadas por alguien, o como resultado de un jutsu ejecutado por algún shinobi descuidado. Utilizar el interior de una cueva como campo de batalla es suicida por ambas partes, la mayoría de las batallas forzosamente deben de ser cuerpo a cuerpo, no hay espacio para maniobrar, nula visibilidad, múltiples obstáculos naturales en el suelo, techo y paredes de la caverna, inestabilidad y desastrosos efectos secundarios a la hora de utilizar los jutsus. Además esta cueva había sido acondicionada por los guerreros del grupo opositor, por lo que además de todas las dificultades anteriores había que sumarle la presencia de trampas, emboscadas y que tengan raciones de agua, comida o medicinas que los pondría en una posición de desventaja, ya que les daba facilidad de atrincherarse. Naruto había avanzado unos 50 metros en el interior de la caverna cuando de repente un ataque de fuego lazado por su retaguardia amenazaba con matarlo, con movimientos rápidos invoco un sapo que lo protegió de las llamas y del derrumbe que ocasiono el jutsu. Arriba de él apareció un shinobi, literalmente salido de la misma roca, sosteniendo un kunai, el shinobi intento apuñalar a Naruto, mas este lo detuvo con su propio kunai, durante el choque de kunais el de Naruto se rompió, ya que el shinobi de la roca utilizo una técnica que recubría su brazo con roca aledaña y lo fortalecía con su propio chakra._

_\- ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Somos aliados! ¡Idiota!- dijo Naruto muy confundido, pues se supone que estaban del mismo lado. _

_El otro shinobi solo rio._

_\- Mataste a mi hermano- respondió el shinobi renegado con voz calmada- fue tú segunda prueba, si no me equivoco- Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que este sujeto intentaba matarlo para vengar a su hermano. _

_\- Si peleamos aquí corremos el riego de quedar atrapados en el interior de la cueva o en un derrumbe- intento Naruto razonar con él._

_\- ¿No me digas que te metiste a esta trampa mortal sin tener un plan de respaldo?- se burló el shinobi- y yo que pensé que eras un sujeto listo, yo puedo "nadar" a través de la roca, así que eso no me preocupa._

_Naruto se encontraba preocupado, sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer, este sujeto ya había visto su invocación, algo que se supone él no tenía, si hacía gala de todas sus demás habilidades probablemente podría vencer a ese sujeto y salir de esa cueva, pero probablemente lo descubrirían y se vería obligado a huir sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer después, eso podría costarle la vida a más shinobis de la hoja, algo que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir. _

_\- ¡Este es tu fin, Ryuuki!- dijo el shinobi renegado de la roca, causando un derrumbe que terminaría de aplastar a su enemigo de una vez por todas._

_\- ¡Detente, si haces eso le cortaras el camino a tus demás camaradas y los dejaras atrapados aquí!- intento razonar por última vez Naruto con él. _

_\- No me importa- fue la única respuesta del shinobi._

_Naruto entro en modo sabio y detecto en que parte de la roca se ocultaba el shinobi, a continuación saco un kunai y lo impregno con chakra tipo viento._

_\- A ver si nadas a través de metal- dijo al tiempo que lo lanzaba a través de la roca y atravesaba a su oponente._

_El shinobi de la roca por otro lado detecto la gran cantidad de una energía desconocida que emergía de él, y eso era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que en su momento estaba entre el top 10 de los mejores ninjas sensores de su aldea. Sintió como el kunai le atravesó el pecho, "¿Quién diablos eres?" fue el último pensamiento del shinobi antes de sumergirse en el sueño eterno. _

_Naruto le apostaba a que no detectaran que había entrado en modo sabio, un estado difícil de detectar para la gran mayoría de los shinobis, Naruto sostenía el peso de las rocas de la cueva entre él y dos clones de sombra más, también en modo sabio. De repente noto una explosión en las secciones delanteras de la caverna. A base de un oodama rasengan se abrió paso a través de la roca para intentar salir por donde había entrado. Cayendo a escasos 3 metros de la entrada de la cueva. _

_Solo un shinobi del sonido bajo a ayudarlo, notando como dos de sus clones desaparecían y el hecho de que sus heridas se estaban curando de forma rápida, detectando un chakra que le infundía miedo y repulsión. En cuanto lo vio Naruto no tuvo más opción que matarlo. Quedándose estático un momento por lo que acababa de hacer. Naruto procedió a invocar dos pergaminos de un sello localizado en su pecho. _

_Antes de infiltrarse le habían colocado un sello casi indetectable que suprimía el chakra del zorro y modificaba el suyo ligeramente. Le habían puesto un par de pergaminos sellados en su pecho, el sello que los contenía solo se podía apreciar si los efectos del sello anterior se habían desvanecido. Activando el sello se encontraba un repuesto del sello caído y una muda de la ropa ninja con la que se había infiltrado. En su momento pensó que era una exageración de su capitán, pues iba a estar infiltrado menos de un día, ahora agradecía las precauciones que él tomo. _

_Naruto observo al ninja asesinado por él, alguien que lo consideraba un aliado y que había resultado muerto sin haber tenido la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse. A pesar de ese pensamiento no se sentía mal, como esperaba sentirse, quizá después de tantas cosas malas y en contra de su moral que había hecho lo habían insensibilizado un poco o tal vez el hecho de que estos sujetos le hacían la vida miserable a personas inocentes, aun así él estaba seguro que por las noches, cuando tenía el tiempo de pensar y reflexionar, esas acciones le pasarían factura. _

_Procedió a salir de la cueva, ocultando su firma de chakra, extrañado de que no hubieran más ninjas o cualquier otro matón o guerrero en las afueras, no tardo en detectar su presencia a más de 500 metros de distancia, se preguntó el porqué de ese actuar, hasta que noto sellos explosivos muy potentes, muy cerca de la zona de entrada de la cueva, no sabía mucho de sellos pero se veían muy delicados y sumamente inestables. Naruto procedió a irse de ahí en cuanto se colocara el nuevo sello y se cambiara de ropa, lo cual le tardaría diez minutos aproximadamente, solo esperaba tener esos diez minutos. _

Fin del flashback

Naruto se sintió muy mal por la organización que ellos conocían como llama 7, en otras circunstancias él se hubiera unido a su lucha sin dudarlo. Aplaudía su valentía, ingenio y determinación, incluso después de muertos planeaban llevarse a cuantos maleantes pudieran consigo. Al parecer, según se enteró luego, ellos consiguieron sellos explosivos de alto poder, consiguieron ocultarlos muy bien, esos sellos se encontraban localizados en el interior de la caverna, en los alrededores del campamento, y en las posiciones que deberían ocuparse en caso de tener que sitiarlos, ya sea en el campamento o en el interior de la cueva, en cuanto se activarán esos sellos estos debían revelarse y explotar, un proceso que no tomaría más de 3 segundos, haciendo muy difícil el escape del área afectada por las múltiples explosiones. Los sellos estaban diseñados para activarse de dos formas; un sello central con el que estaban conectados y que activaban los explosivos o si aparecía grandes cantidades de chakra en los alrededores. Para su suerte solo se activaron los sellos colocados dentro de la cueva, el resto se revelo, mas no estallo. Al parecer el mecanismo no funcionó bien.

Naruto recordó como Naotatsu se enfureció de que unos simples campesinos y soldados de rango bajo le hubieran causado tantos problemas a su organización, la mitad de los hombres que envío a pelear murieron, afortunadamente a él no le preocupo específicamente su desempeño, parecía que lo que más le importaba era como quedaría la reputación de su organización ante la mesa de la serpiente blanca, Naruto, junto con otras tres personas escucharon como discutían él y el Jōnindel sonido, que parecía ser su mano derecha. Aunque parecía no estar poniendo atención escucho claramente en donde se iban a reunir y la fecha, inmediatamente ambos bajaron la voz y observaron a su alrededor, él se encontraba con su mirada gacha y perdida, pareciendo dormido o en meditación, otro muy alcoholizado, los otros dos estaban jetones, a Naruto le asusto que debatieran si debían matarlos o no, pero al final parece que no los clasificaron como un gran peligro, y los dejaron vivir, ese día ya habían perdido suficientes hombres.

Naruto dejo de recordar lo que había hecho en esa misión y pensó en lo que haría a continuación, es obvio que no contactaría a su superior ANBU, no sabía cómo y en lo que a él respectaba la misión se había ido al carajo, ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar, ni que le asignaran más trabajos tan sucios, en esta noche él se dedicaría a parar a esta organización, en el nombre de todos los que fueron víctimas de estos tipos, pero sobre todo para que, por lo menos, esta organización y estas personas en este mismo lugar nunca vuelvan a lastimar a ningún civil o shinobi del País del Fuego.

Antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa entro alguien que no esperaba ver, su capitán ANBU. Este se encontraba vestido como si fuera un shinobi de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

\- Capitán- dijo Naruto a manera de saludo.

\- Me sorprenda que sigas infiltrado y vivo- dijo su capitán.

\- También me alegra verlo, ¿ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Naruto sintiéndose un poco aliviado.

\- Debemos tener paciencia, lo volvimos a intentar, pero nadie pudo averiguar en donde será el lugar de reunión de la mesa de la serpiente blanca, deberemos permanecer infiltrados al menos dos meses más hasta que podamos volver…- antes de que el ANBU terminara de hablar Naruto lo interrumpió.

\- Aquí está el lugar donde escuche que se iban a reunir los de esa tal organización de la mesa de la serpiente blanca- dijo Naruto con voz un poco agresiva y entregándole un papel arrugado- ahora ya podemos irnos de este maldito lugar.

El capitán ANBU observó con desconfianza la información que estaba escrita recientemente sobre el papel, Naruto era un ninja poderoso, pero no era secreto dentro de ANBU que aún se le veía como un niño ingenuo e inmaduro. Aun si fuera un ANBU principiante, él dudaría de la información que le está siendo entregada, Naruto ni siquiera paso las pruebas ni el entrenamiento mínimo para ser un ANBU, y esperaba creerle que había obtenido información que los demás ANBUS participantes de la misión, más experimentados y mucho mejores que él en el arte de la infiltración y el espionaje, no habían podido obtener.

\- Cuéntame como, cuando y bajo qué circunstancias obtuviste esta información- dijo el capitán de manera autoritaria.

Naruto conto de mala gana todo el evento con lujos de detalles, incluyendo la parte en la cual era posible que lo enviaran a una misión suicida para deshacerse de él, como ya le había pasado a otros dos testigos de esa noche.

\- Eso explicaría por qué te dijeron que fueras mi compañero en esta misión- dijo a Naruto, creyéndole la información que obtuvo- la próxima vez dime la información en clave y completa, sin omitir nada- termino su explicación haciendo señas a Naruto para que lo siguiera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tanto Ryuuki como su superior habían "muerto" en esa misión. Los demás ANBUS le dijeron que ya no tenía utilidad para esta misión y que serían ellos los que se harían cargo de ahora en adelante. Naruto no protesto, había tenido suficiente de este tipo de misiones como para lo que restaba de su vida.

Antes de retirarse llamo a su capitán por última vez y le pidió un favor, que si bien tenía que ver con la misión no afectaría el desarrollo de la misma.

Naruto se retiró al escondite donde inicialmente había sido recogido, en espera de un médico. Mas sin embargo en lo único que podía pensar Naruto era en el siquedol que todavía quedaba en el escondite, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Tsunade-sama- llego sonriente Shizune, sacando de sus pensamientos a Tsunade- ¡finalmente llego el reporte acerca del caso de la mesa de la serpiente blanca!- dijo su asistente con optimismo.

Tsunade solo recibió el reporte de esa misión con mirada seria, desde antes de que ella tomara el puesto de Hokage esa organización causo serios dolores de cabeza a los gobernantes de las áreas de influencia de esa mafia, y por supuesto a Konoha. El mismísimo Señor Feudal en persona solicitó una misión para desmantelar dicha organización de una vez por todas. Varios de los mejores equipos ANBU se han estado infiltrando y extrayendo información de esa mafia, múltiples redadas con resultados varios se habían realizado para debilitar su poder e influencia. Finalmente y con ayuda de Shikaku Nara se habían animado a formular un plan para acabar con esa organización ilegal y acabar con la mayoría de sus integrantes importantes, los cabecillas de dicha organización.

De los despojos, Konoha haría su propio negocio de tráfico de esclavos, que a pesar de todo eran necesarios en su sociedad. Muchas de las sirvientas, guardias, criados, etc., de los nobles eran esclavos comprados dentro de la nación. Pero Tsunade sabía que con cerca de 200 esclavos al año serían suficientes para satisfacer la demanda dentro de la nación, en vez de las 700 personas mensuales que eran atrapadas por esta organización, si no es que eran más, y que eran sacadas del país.

No podía mentirse, se encontraba nerviosa, los últimos reportes indicaron que el primer intento de asaltar y exterminar a los cabecillas había sido un fracaso y culmino con una vergonzosa derrota y la muerte o desaparición de varios de sus shinobis. Tsunade entonces paso al plan B y con más de 100 shinobis haría un asalto total en la próxima reunión de la mesa de la serpiente blanca. Por un momento ella pensó que ese plan tampoco iba a funcionar, o que debería de ser aplazado. Para empeorar las cosas a Naruto le asignaron una misión al lado de uno de los ANBU que involucraba a una de las células importantes de dicha organización.

Al abrir el pergamino y leer las palabras "misión completada con éxito" Tsunade soltó un suspiro y se relajó, se animó pedirle a Shizune una botella de sake a pesar de que era temprano y procedió a leer con ms detalle el desarrollo de la misión. La misión tenía múltiples reportes hechas por distintos capitanes que detallaban todas las acciones hechas por sus shinobis, desde los que se infiltraron hasta los que fueron los brazos ejecutores de la misión.

Al tener una visión panorámica del desarrollo de la misión busco más específicamente el reporte en donde se decían las actividades de Naruto y su capitán. Tsunade leyó con asombrosa seriedad lo que había hecho Naruto, que para nada era lo que originalmente él debía hacer en esta misión. Sencillamente no podía creer que el bondadoso y cabeza hueca de Naruto se hubiera infiltrado con éxito dentro de un grupo de un montón de criminales y traidores, más aun, se le hacía inverosímil que fuera precisamente él quien había obtenido el lugar y fecha de reunión de la mesa de la serpiente blanca. Llamaría a ese capitán y le pediría explicaciones, estaba segura que se confundieron, algo increíblemente raro dentro de ANBU, pero esa explicación se le hacía más creíble que el de imaginarse a un Naruto actuando como un monstruo y ganándose la confianza de sus "camaradas", para luego traicionarlos sin dudarlo. Ese no sonaba a Naruto. Sin embargo lo que termino por convencerla de que si había sido Naruto fue una nota personal hecho con puño y letras de él, explicándole una situación que también venía explicada en el reporte, y que finalizaba con un favor que le pedía Naruto a la Hokage.

En cuanto termino de leer lo que Naruto le pedía acerca de la familia de uno de los shinobis simplemente no supo que pensar, solo releyó la nota y sostuvo una fotografía, en la cual se apreciaba una kunoichi de cabello rubio, su esposo y su hijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era mediados de Marzo, ellos se habían enterado que los criminales de los que originalmente huían habían sido asesinados por los shinobis de Konoha, pero ellos no pensaban volver a ese lugar, irónicamente sin la protección de esa mafia los propios habitantes de ese pueblo los matarían o atentarían contra su seguridad por haberle ayudado a esa mafia. En un principio no supieron a donde ir, hasta que contactaron a su primo tercero, alguien que solo había visto una vez en su vida y de las cuales tenía escasas noticias o descripciones físicas.

Se encontraban en la entrada de Konoha, les dieron sus datos personales al guardia de la entrada y sus motivos para venir a esta aldea, iniciar de nuevo desde cero y al lado de la única familia que todavía les quedaba.

\- Teuchi- dijo Ginzo con voz agotada- Ayame- volvió a decir esta vez mirando a la hija de este- es bueno verlos, no sabemos cómo agradecerles, nosotros…

Más sin embargo fue interrumpido por Teuchi, el cual los invito al interior de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Una vez en casa platicaron un rato acerca de sus vidas en todo ese tiempo que no habían tenido noticias unos de los otros, tanto Ginzo como Asami inventaron una mentira acerca de el por qué se fueron de su lugar de origen.

\- No se preocupen, serán bienvenidos aquí, es más, mañana mismo pediremos un préstamo para ampliar el negocio que tenemos y ustedes pueden inmediatamente trabajar- dijo Teuchi alegre.

En ese momento Asami siente náuseas y se siente débil.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Ayame asustada.

Ginzo se le quedo viendo con miedo, pero Asami contesto algo que ni él mismo se esperaba.

\- No se preocupen, es solo mi embarazo- respondió dando una sonrisa lo más natural posible y ante la impactada mirada de todos.

Durante un momento nadie dijo nada.

\- ¡Felicidades Asami!- respondió Ayame- Aunque, ¿no eres un poco joven para ser madre? ¿¡En donde está el irresponsable que te hizo esto!?- grito en un tono de falso enfado.

En cuanto finalizo esa pregunta el ambiente se volvió frio, y tanto Ginzo como Asami se pusieron sumamente serios de golpe.

\- No tiene padre- dijo Asami acariciando su vientre y dándole una mirada filosa a Ayame. Tanto Teuchi como Ayame decidieron no hablar más del tema por el momento, sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido no pudo haber sido bueno.

Unos minutos después ambos se encontraban hablando de cómo podrían expander el local y compartían recetas y métodos de cocina entre ellos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Respuesta a reviews

**Jhon-Namikaze**: me alegra que te interese, y si, este fic no va a tener tantos finales felices como uno quisiera.

**caballero oscuro; Nara me cae bien; Guest; .543; jbadillodavila;** **ignaciosegundo; ReivajUchiha; BlackStarBlake1; Akumii-Zatire**: Lamento haberme tardado 11 meses, juro no lo vuelvo a hacer.

**Yuhoelmer**: todos los actos, especialmente el de los shinobis, tienen repercusiones a futuro sobre su persona u otras personas, tanto para bien como para mal.

**Ezetxzk Maggots**: si, originalmente le mutilaba el brazo y ella moría desangrada, pero me incline por la opción que leíste en el fic.

: más que drama es la mentalidad de "los soldados de las sombras" (uno nunca se pregunta por qué Kakashi o Sai actúan tan indiferentemente a pesar del correr de los años), sin embargo si va a haber más drama.

** .uzu**: Naruto y Akiza no se van a ver muy pronto, desde el punto de vista emocional Naruto no va a tener pareja, desde el punto de vista sexual…mmm, bien podría decirse que tendrá un harem, de alguna forma.

**Gerymaru**: Naruto no volverá a Konoha en algún tiempo, y no diré nada más.

**tonga979**: conforme avance la historia.

**el rey del anime**: ya tengo las misiones que Naruto realizara y como se desarrollaran más o menos todas las tramas y subtramas.

**el rey del anime naruto n1**: he estado pensando que cuando termine la historia haga un epilogo acerca de las consecuencias a largo plazo de las acciones de Naruto, incluyendo al hijo de Akiza.

**Benjamin**: no voy a abandonar el fic, y prometo no volver a tardarme tanto en continuar una historia.

Nota del autor

No me esperaba una aceptación tan grande del fic, por lo que le daré a este fic algo más de prioridad.


End file.
